


Being with You

by coconut_juice_00



Series: Being With You Universe [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_juice_00/pseuds/coconut_juice_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Baekhyun is the best thing that ever happened to Kyungsoo. He'll never admit it, but it's true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Chapter

 

“Kyungie, get me a glass of water please?”

 

Said guy groggily stood up, his eyes clamped shut, and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. He yawned lazily as he absentmindedly opened the fridge and poured water in the glass from the pitcher. He was so, oh so tired that it made him squeak in surprise when he felt the water drip onto his hand. Kyungsoo muttered a curse, taking a sip from the glass before making his way to their shared room with his husband.

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun said, gently getting the water from his hand and proceeded to drink it, small gulps turning into big ones. Maybe he’s thirsty, or the baby, or both. “Do we still have yogurt in the fridge?”

 

Kyungsoo racked his mind and shook his head in response.

 

“I’m craving for yogurt, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, fatigue clear on his face, and grabbed his pants from the rack without a word, taking his keys on the end table and turned on the lamp for Baekhyun. And with no further complaints, Kyungsoo started the car and drove towards the grocery store, which was open for 24 hours to his relief.

 

Oh, the joy of being a giver.

 

There are two types of male in this world, the carrier and the giver. The giver are the ones who inject sperms into the carrier, who are the male version of a woman that can also carry a child in their bellies. In their situation, Baekhyun is the carrier and Kyungsoo is the giver.

 

Baekhyun’s been pregnant for 8 months, his belly so big that it made Kyungsoo a bit uncomfortable in sleeping because of Baekhyun occupying half of his space already. Well, he’s happy that he’s gonna be a father of their first child, but sometimes he wants to cry from all the things he’s been through the past few months of his husband’s pregnancy.

 

Kyungsoo met Baekhyun in their junior year of high school, him being this nerdy transfer student while Baekhyun being one of the popular guys in school. Kyungsoo was always shy, quiet and prefers to stay invisible so that he won’t attract any attention, or worse, bullies. So the moment Baekhyun walked up to him on the 2nd day of the 3rd week of school, he suddenly felt like the forces of the universe is ganging up on him.

 

 

“I like you.” Baekhyun declared, his voice loud and cheery that made several of the students turn their attention to them. Kyungsoo nervously glanced at him, pushing histhick-rimmed glasses up his nose. “From now on,” He placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, a bright smile etched on his face. “You’re mine.”

 

 

That was the start of everything.

 

Kyungsoo avoided the elder, who surprisingly caught and found him everywhere he goes. He would cling onto his arm, hug him from behind and whisper things like be mine and why don’t you believe that I like you and other sweet nothings. And even though most of the student population, are clearly against the idea of them (except Minseok, a senior that befriended Kyungsoo because of student council activities) Baekhyun kept on acting all lovey-dovey and sweet to him.

 

It was after a year that Kyungsoo gave in to the feeling and kissed Baekhyun on the lips, caging the elder male onto the wall as he pressed his mouth against Baekhyun’s soft plump lips, who was kissing back with the same amount of force Kyungsoo was giving.

 

It felt so right and so good that it made his knees go weak. And those eyes. Oh, those eyes that seems to urge Kyungsoo to kiss him more and more until their lips are raw and swollen. It was then and there that Baekhyun told him he loved Kyungsoo, while it took three days before he answered back with a wide smile.

 

Everyone was against the relationship when senior year came and it made Kyungsoo visible to the people, especially to the bullies, and it made him cringe or wince every time he saw hate letters fill his locker. Girls and boys alike would make fun of him sometimes, but he didn’t care. As long as Baekhyun gave him a long kiss after their class, everything is fine.

 

 

Eventually, the bullying stopped when they saw no other way of breaking the two apart. Even if the jocks of their school would flirt shamelessly with Baekhyun, the elder only has eyes for Kyungsoo and his nerdy glasses. And much to Kyungsoo’s delight, Baekhyun preferred his nerdy, not updated sense of style than muscles and model like looks.

 

Their relationship went on even after college. Kyungsoo thought that they would be over after then, but he could have never been so wrong. They’re were still together even after Kyungsoo landed a job in some big law firm and Baekhyun became a journalist. It was a miracle. He thought they would crumble when they got into this huge fight about the apartment. But as always, Kyungsoo is wrong about that. After the fight, their love and devotion has gotten stronger than before. It was then that Kyungsoo realize, it would really break him if Baekhyun left him.

 

Their first time was awkward and terrible that it made Kyungsoo curl on the edge of the bed, his face red from embarrassment. It was Kyungsoo’s first time, so every time Baekhyun would wince and sob, he would always mumble a sorry and stop much to the elder’s disappointment. Baekhyun was much more experienced in sex, his virginity taken by his ex-boyfriend Park Chanyeol, and he would lead Kyungsoo on the next night they did it. But as months passed, Kyungsoo was so proud of himself for making Baekhyun writhe underneath him, his fingers digging into the sheets as he begged for Kyungsoo to go harder, faster and deeper.

 

If sex was a sport, he’d already won a lot of medals by now.

 

After settling in a nice house on the suburbs, Kyungsoo surprised Baekhyun in a picnic under the stars on their new backyard and with one knee on the ground, he asks Baekhyun to be his forever. The answer was obviously a yes and as a result, they ended up christening the backyard first before their newly bought bed

 

(They eventually did the next morning after breakfast)

 

The wedding took place in the Byun family’s vacation house, all white except their tuxedoes and suits. They only invited a small number of friends, Minseok his best man, and of course, their families. Kyungsoo had never felt so contented and satisfied in his life as he wrapped Baekhyun in his arms at the reception and kissed him on the cheek, ignoring Minseok’s playful gagging noise and giggles from Lu Han, Minseok’s husband.

 

(It was a romantic story, Minseok and Lu Han’s. They’ve been best friends even before meeting Kyungsoo, both secretly harboring feelings for each other. Their relationship only moved further when Lu Han kissed Minseok in the middle of the field after scoring a winning goal due to excitement. Lu Han pulled away, his face flushed and wide in panic, but it all faded when Minseok pulled him back and kissed him with all his might. So yeah, they’ve been together through thick and thin and eventually moved to China and got married there. And yes, Kyungsoo was the best man.)

 

The honeymoon was also at the vacation house, with all the guests and their families leaving them there to give them some time alone. (But mostly because Baekhyun is a screamer during sex) They’d play on the beach, take walks around the village and have passionate and slow sex on bed and sometimes on the beach if Baekhyun felt adventurous.

 

It was smooth sailing from then, both living a casual, yet happy life, satisfied and happy from the idea of being together for the rest of their lives. But of course, there’s still something missing.

 

It all started when Minseok sent an e-mail from China with a photo attached on it, a picture of Lu Han, smiling happily as he leaned on Minseok’s chest, who was hugging him from the back. Minseok was still the same, small, yet muscular and still looking young as ever, younger than Kyungsoo, even though he’s a few years older than him. But what caught Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s attention was Lu Han’s huge belly.

 

Baekhyun laughed in amusement at the sight, pointing on the laptop’s screen as he does. But Kyungsoo knows, notices that glint of envy on his husband’s eyes. Deep inside, Baekhyun also wanted a child of their own, but because of busy schedules, they can’t, especially if Baekhyun is on the verge of finishing his second book, a sequel of his first one which became a top seller.

 

Kyungsoo was prepared, honestly. He’d been waiting for the time when Baekhyun came up to him and told him with a serious face that he wanted to have a baby together. But that never came. Instead, his husband chose to do something very….very weird.

 

He groaned in pleasure when he found himself pinned on the wall with Baekhyun licking his chest down his navel the moment he enters the front door. Sometimes, Baekhyun would attack him in the car, on the bed (common), on the floor, on the kitchen, while taking a bath, after taking a bath, in the elevator, in Kyungsoo’s office, on the backyard, on the countertop and even at his in-law’s house. But what’s weirder, is that Baekhyun stopped taking pills and just brought lube, making up silly excuses that he forgot to bring condoms or a dog ate it (classic Baekhyun)

 

Kyungsoo lets him, nonetheless, letting him do whatever he pleases. He knew Baekhyun wanted a child in his belly, and honestly, Kyungsoo too wants one so he lets him.

 

But there was a time where fear went into Kyungsoo’s system when he received Minseok’s call that night, his voice shaking and panic was clear. He may not see the elder, but he knows that Minseok is pacing back and forth as he bites his nails nervously. He can hear a guy speaking Chinese on the background, probably telling him to calm down. And even though Kyungsoo whispered soothing words on his phone, hoping that Minseok would hear him clearly on his phone, the elder was having none of it.

 

Kyungsoo glanced at Baekhyun’s sleeping form worriedly. It appeared that Lu Han was in labor.

 

“Kyungsoo-ah.”Minseok whispered on the phone, his voice shaking. “I’m scared.”

 

“He’s fine, hyung. Lu Han-hyung can take it. He’s strong.”

 

“But I can hear it, Kyungsoo.” Minseok paused and gasped, probably biting his lower  lip hard. “Lu Han is in pain. I can’t take it anymore.”

 

“He’s gonna be fine. Trust me.”

 

At exactly 2:55 a.m., Minseok welcomed his son, Tao, and at 3:07 a.m., out came his other son, Sehun, twins that are 12 minutes apart. Minseok was surprised, jumping in glee, as he laughed in joy, with Kyungsoo accompanying him on the other line.

 

 

Minseok immediately told Kyungsoo to open his Skype, which he did after shaking Baekhyun to wake up, and hurriedly opened his laptop. The first thing he saw when it connected was Yixing’s face, Lu Han’s best friend. He smiled and waved before facing it towards an exhausted Lu Han, carrying a baby in his arms. Minseok was standing beside him, carrying another baby in his arms, cooing and making these baby noise as he giggled in delight. Baekhyun giggled softly as he watched the small baby, all steady and calm on Minseok, while the baby on Lu Han’s arms was wriggling like a worm even though he’s sleeping.

 

“Kyungsoo-ah.”Minseok smiled, his eyes red from crying earlier and his face flushed from exhaustion, yet they were filled with joy. “I’m a dad.” He chuckled, tears  forming again on the corner of his eyes.  “I can’t believe I’m a dad.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled in response, his eyes landing on the little bundle of joys on both of his hyung’s arms. And as Baekhyun leaned his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder that day, he knows that he’s gonna cry and panic like Minseok, but he’s willing to take the risk of letting fear cloud his mind if by the end of it all, his child will be waiting there snuggled deeply on Baekhyun’s arms.

 

(6 months after trying, Baekhyun appeared in Kyungsoo’s office one day, ignoring the confused expression Kyungsoo had on his face and his questions. With a cheerful smile, Baekhyun threw his arms around Kyungsoo and showed him the positive pregnancy test, making Kyungsoo’s eyes widen before breaking into a wide smile, pulling Baekhyun by the nape and kisses him.)

 

So through Baekhyun’s pregnancy, Kyungsoo became his husband’s slave, getting what he wants, doing what he wants, massaging where it hurts, running errands for him, letting him do as he pleases if Baekhyun craves for sex, and mostly, begging on his knees for forgiveness if he has done something, (actually, he never did anything wrong in the first place) reminding himself that a pregnant male’s emotions are exaggerated according to Minseok and his experience with a pregnant Lu Han.

 

But it was worth it, anyways.

 

Kyungsoo hurriedly dashed upstairs after getting a spoon from one of the kitchen drawers, a banana flavored yogurt in his other hand. He really is tired because of work and he rarely gets some sleep lately because of the project they’re working on. But the moment, he opened the door, his eyes immediately widened upon the sight Baekhyun groaning, their bed wet.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun painfully sobbed, his hands nursing his swollen belly. “My water just broke.”

 

Oh.My.God.

 

Kyungsoo is so tiny and fragile ever since he’s a child until today, so it surprises him when he suddenly lurched forward and lifted his husband out of the bed with abnormal strength and raced gently until they reach the car. Kyungsoo kept on whispering soothing words, (Baekhyun responding by cursing Kyungsoo and wishes that he’s a giver and Kyungsoo a carrier. He didn’t take it to heart, though. But it really hurts to watch him in pain like that) nervously glancing in the mirror to see if his husband’s still hanging in there.

 

 

And by the time Baekhyun was ushered in the emergency room, it was then that Kyungsoo realized that he indeed threw the yogurt on his side of the bed. He sighed. Guess, he’ll just change them when he managed to go home.

 

The whole time, Kyungsoo was shaking, his eyes wider than before and his feet was glued to the ground, staring at the direction where Baekhyun’s screams are coming from. At first glance, it was like he’s just sitting there. But if you look more closely, he’s like a cat, shivering to death. Minseok was beside him, though, (Lu Han and the kids went back to Korea for a vacation to visit Minseok’s side of the family) rubbing his back as he whispered encouraging and soothing words in an attempt to calm him down. Kyungsoo wasn’t crying, but he wished he was so that he’ll somehow let the feeling of fear and pain of hearing Baekhyun’s screams out of his system.

 

After the long torture, the doctor came out of the E.R. with a big smile on his face, making Kyungsoo mirror that expression, but his were filled with joy and happiness.

 

At exactly 5:46 a.m., Kyungsoo welcomed Jongin in his arms, with an exhausted Baekhyun smiling up at them, as he watched Kyungsoo stare at their little one, his little hands reaching up. And when Kyungsoo held out his finger to the baby, his heart fluttered when Jongin’s hand clinged on his father’s finger, grip tight. That was the time when tears began to roll down his cheeks as he stared at Baekhyun with full of love and affection, who was giving him a faint smile in response. They kissed once, twice just after Kyungsoo whispered him a job well done.

 

And yes, being with Baekhyun is the best thing that ever happened to Kyungsoo. He’ll never admit it, but it’s true.

 


	2. Bonus Chapter

 

 

For Baekhyun, life is always full of surprises.

 

At the age of 14, he fell in love at first sight with a tall and attractive male, named Park Chanyeol, the school’s giant who’s also the school’s basketball player. Well, maybe he fell for the physical traits, but for Baekhyun at that time, it was love. I mean, Chanyeol was a perfect gentleman and what you call as those niceboys-next door type. And for him, he was the best.

 

It was expected for the two to date back in middle school, with Chanyeol bashfully asking the older male out, stuttering a few understandable words as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. Baekhyun immediately agreed and threw his arms around the giant’s neck in his tippy toes, giggling wholeheartedly. And for Baekhyun at that time, it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

 

During their senior year in middle school, Baekhyun and Chanyeol experimented with each other, tasting each other’s bodies with full of wonder and questions, asking if the other is feeling good or not. Baekhyun, being the carrier, is expected to bottom, squeezing his eyes shut in pain as the whole process of sex actually begins. The first time was really painful, yet pleasurable at the same time. But as other nights go on, he finds himself wanting more, getting addicted to Chanyeol’s body pressed against his.

 

“I love you.” Chanyeol had breathed out, hot breath fanning his face as they lay on Baekhyun’s bed face-to-face. Baekhyun smiled upon hearing that, and easily responds with an I love you, too.

 

But Baekhyun was still young and naïve at that time.

 

His definition of those words are still shallow, still not aware of how those three words weigh in every people’s life.

 

It was a Sunday morning when Baekhyun ran towards the bus stop, chest heaving up and down as he caught his breath, his expression completely pissed at himself for waking up so late. He turned his attention to his watch and groans. Oh shit, he’s so late. So, so late and his brother is so gonna kill him. He looks left to right and sighs in defeat walking back to the bench near the sign. This is gonna take a while.

 

Baekhyun, when he’s bored, likes to observe. Observe how the air feels too hot this morning, how the plants Ms. Jung is planting is gonna wilt maybe next week or so because she’s not watering them, how the dog on the other side of the street has its tongue out of its mouth and etcetera. He looks up at the sky and squints a bit, wishing there’s something interesting that might happen in his oh, so boring life.

 

And just like God planned it to happen, Baekhyun jumps a bit at the sound of a person sneezing. He raises an eyebrow and grumbles a bit before looking back up. But the person kept on sneezing and sneezing that it made Baekhyun furrow his brows in annoyance. What the hell?

 

But the moment he did, Baekhyun froze, his eyes slowly widening.

 

“Oh god.” A short petite male sighed, a white hanky covering half of his face as he stared at his watch in sudden annoyance. “I’m freaking late.” He groaned in distaste, shifting his weight on his other foot and taps it impatiently.

 

Still, Baekhyun kept on staring, his mouth slightly open, gaping.

 

The guy was clearly attractive, his hair styled perfectly and it complimented well with his attire, a blue button up shirt and black slacks and a look that implied he’s either going to a formal party or work. His wide eyes are pretty against the sunlight and his mouth had these heart-shaped lips that are to die for.

 

But of course, Baekhyun blinked his eyes away from the guy and looked back up. He’s got Chanyeol. And Chanyeol is attractive and he’s his boyfriend, plus, there’s this fact that the guy standing there is a person that he will never see again.

 

Baekhyun could have never been wrong in his life.

 

[Turns out, that guy is running late for his friend’s (girl) coming of age ceremony, not that Baekhyun would know because he’s not sitting behind the guy in the bus. (Actually he is)]

 

Just before graduation, the whole campus was shaken at the sudden news of Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun’s break-up. The rumor said that the reason was Chanyeol has a number 2 in the relationship or Baekhyun fell out of love with Chanyeol and was seen with an attractive guy on some date. After hearing those, the ex-couple laughed.

 

It’s actually because Chanyeol was leaving the country to study high school.

 

Despite proclaiming that both love each other very deeply, the break up was mutual, telling each other that things will get hard if they pursue a long distance relationship and that if they really are suited for each other, then they will find their way after a few years of more after the hardships.

 

And with a final kiss goodbye, they walked off in separate ways with a weak smile on their faces.

 

Thus, the start of Byun Baekhyun’s mourning period.

 

Baekhyun cried, of course, because every break up is really painful. He always stared at himself on the mirror and watched as tears rolled down his cheek. His brother would always come and nag at him to get himself together, but he was having none of it.

 

He just loved Chanyeol so much. Or so he thought he was at that time.

 

“Look here.” Baekbom sighed, placing his hands on both sides of Baekhyun’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Do you know what happens to a person after going through a break up?” Baekhyun shook his head no after finding it hard to reply without straining his voice. “A person is more attractive when he/she gets their heart broken. Remember that.”

 

And Baekhyun remembered.

 

On the first day of high school, every student who Baekhyun passed by him stared at him in awe and admiration, some girls blushing in his way and boys, whistled and checked him out shamelessly. Baekhyun can’t help but smirk at that.

 

He’s no longer the Baekhyun who combed his hair neatly and had a few acne on his face, yet is still attractive back in middle school. Now, he’s got his hair dyed brown, disheveled and styled wildly making him upgrade the definition of hot in a whole new level. And instead of cutting it at the usual barber, he took some time to visit that newly built parlor on the street and decided to get his hair cut there. He’s happy that he’s got the result he wanted.

 

In a span of 2 years, Baekhyun became the male heart throb of the school and the center of every attention of every student and teacher alike. He’s the definition of cute, hot, charismatic and funny at the same time. Byun Baekhyun. Everyone wanted him, wanted to hang out with him and wants to be with him.

 

And then, fate made them cross paths for the second time.

 

“My name is Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you all.” A wide-eyed male bowed slightly in front of the class and walked towards his designated seat, his head hung low. Funny how Baekhyun kept his stare on the guy the whole time, eyes wide in recognition of the transferee.

 

“Holy shit.” He muttered.

 

He’s the guy at the bus stop! But wait, what the hell? Instead of the perfect styled hair, his hairs all down, a bowl cut perhaps? And instead of those eyes that shine against the sunlight, they were blocked by the thick-rimmed glasses that hanged low on his nose.

 

But damn, even then, Baekhyun finds himself still staring at him through the entire class, feeling his heart thump loudly in his chest.

 

He found himself giggling lightly at the sight of Kyungsoo clumsily let his pen fall on the floor and ended up bumping his head as he stands up. He found himself clapping with his other classmates when he successfully answered the math problem at ease on the board. And most of all, he found himself sighing every time Kyungsoo would stare at the window in a daze during lunch break, his head leaning against his palm. Those exact things always happened for the entire 4 weeks of school (2 weeks for him) and it somehow annoyed him how Kyungsoo would always sit under the shade of a tree, alone as he ate lunch. And no matter how he wanted to accompany him and maybe share lunch with him, he can’t.

 

God, how hard it is to be popular.

 

And on the 2nd day of the 3rd week of school, (For Kyungsoo. It’s the 5th for him) he sat comfortably at the table that he chose (a perfect angle to see Kyungsoo eating or reading under the shade of the tree) with his peers in front of him and by his sides, laughing, chatting happily. Baekhyun got his perfect smile on, ready in case Kyungsoo might look at his way, and mentally counted the seconds for Kyungsoo to appear and sit on his usual spot. But yeah, something new happened.

 

Kyungsoo is walking towards the tree alright, but with someone beside him, chatting animatedly with a smile on his face. Baekhyun furrowed his brows at the sight. He recognize the guy as Minseok, a senior in high school that helps with the student council activities. Kyungsoo was laughing at what Minseok just said and sits down beside him as they share each other’s box lunches.

 

And maybe, Baekhyun was feeling a little crazy at that time so the moment Minseok was gone and Kyungsoo was already standing up to leave, Baekhyun stood up from his seat, much to his friends’ surprise, and approached the wide-eyed male without hesitation, his eyes set and firm with determination.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were wide in surprise when Baekhyun stopped in front of him with a wide smile. “I like you.” Baekhyun declared, the nervous feeling he has earlier washed away after spilling out his feelings for the younger male. Kyungsoo could only glance at him nervously as he pushed his thick glasses up his nose. “From now on,” He placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and mentally giggled when he felt him stiffen on the touch. “You’re mine.”

 

That was the start of everything.

 

“Kyungie~” Baekhyun giggled, his arms wrapped around tight on Kyungsoo’s waist, who went stiff and tense when he felt the warm touch of his hyung. “You’re.So.Gorgeous.” He whispered against the shell of the younger’s ear that successfully made him forcefully unwrap the elder’s arms around him and made a run for it. Baekhyun would always do those things, not minding even if it always ends up with Kyungsoo running away from him and hiding from him. He actually thinks it’s cute the way his glasses would hang unevenly, books pressed against his chest tightly in his arms when he saw Baekhyun coming his way. The way he stuttered every time Baekhyun asked him a question. He really liked Kyungsoo. A lot.

 

But he noticed how the students reacted to what he does, to what Baekhyun does to Kyungsoo. Especially the freshmen and sophomores. (Most members of Baekhyun’s fan club) He knows the dirty looks they give him when Kyungsoo walked past them. He knew how they would put hate letters inside his locker in small numbers. He knew that his attraction for the younger male is hurting him, but too bad he’s a selfish prick that gets what he wants. And everyone knows Byun Baekhyun always gets what he wants. (He’s not a selfish prick, he says. He’s an attractive selfish prick.)

 

Though sometimes he’s pushed to the limit, thinking that maybe, Kyungsoo doesn’t like him at all, considering he’s always running away from him. But that all changed when Kyungsoo called for him one day and surprisingly pressed him into the wall beside the lockers. And before he could groan in pain, Kyungsoo covered his lips with his own, pressing it with all his might.

 

Baekhyun swore he must have been dreaming.

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo breathed out after catching his breath, his lips slightly swollen from the way Baekhyun sucks his lower lip. Kyungsoo pressed his forehead against Baekhyun, which made his breathe hitch a bit at the proximity, and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips before continuing. “I’ll go out with you.”

 

Baekhyun wanted to slap his head from blurting out an I love you out of nowhere, making Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise. He thought that he screwed things up, but was glad that Kyungsoo merely smiled and kissed him once again. And to his delight, Kyungsoo said those three words to him just before they kissed to conclude their first date, three days after the locker incident.

 

As always, the news traveled fast. News about Baekhyun and Kyungsoo dating spread like wild fire that it made Kyungsoo a bit uncomfortable from all the attention. Nevertheless, he still held hands with Baekhyun even though he’s flooded with hate. And like him, Baekhyun couldn’t care any less. As long as nobody touched his Kyungsoo, then everything is fine.

 

The first time they did it was so perfect, it always made butterflies flutter inside Baekhyun’s stomach. Even though Kyungsoo was nervous as hell, always spouting apologies there and there, he somehow made Baekhyun feel like he’s some fragile glass that trembled even at the slightest touch of the younger. Kyungsoo apologized more when Baekhyun sobs underneath him, half of his fist inside his mouth as he tries not to moan out loud because it might stirr some students who are still awake. (They're on a field trip, see) And even though Kyungsoo curled up on the edge of the bed in embarrassment after the intercourse, Baekhyun can’t help but coo in delight upon how cute his boyfriend is and wrapped his arms around him.

 

Their relationship went stronger than ever after their first fight, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun arguing about the apartment, but it was actually because of Kyungsoo’s jealousy towards his ex, Chanyeol. Well, he can’t blame the guy if he walks in on Chanyeol drinking wine with Baekhyun, who’s leaning his head on the giant’s shoulder. Kyungsoo fumed, but just after Chanyeol left so that they won’t make a scene. In the end, Baekhyun explained that everything was a misunderstanding and agreed that they’ll move far from Chanyeol’s apartment. It was after their first fight that Baekhyun realized, he can’t bear it if Kyungsoo ignored him like he isn’t there. Even the thought of it broke him.

 

And so, roll in a few years where their financial condition is very good that they decided to buy a house in the suburbs. Baekhyun got his eyes wide in surprise and mouth gaping at the sight of Kyungsoo bended down on one knee and pulled open a velvet box with a diamond ring inside, the younger asking to marry him. Baekhyun nodded his head in reply, his head bobbing up and down joyously before tackling his husband on the red blanket under them. They ended up having sex that night under the stars, doing it again after breakfast the next day, only this time, in their bedroom.

 

The wedding took place at their family’s vacation house, and even though he looked forward to the wedding, he can’t help but get angry at his and Kyungsoo’s parents for separating them, telling that its bad luck and whatnot. But being the romantic Baekhyun is, he ends up sneaking towards Kyungsoo’s room, sneaking a few cuddles (And if he’s lucky, they’d have sex) and kisses before Baekhyun sneaked back to his room. The ceremony was a success, a few pleasantries exchanged with wide smiles, but what made Baekhyun’s heart soar is the fact that he’s already married to Kyungsoo. He’s officially a Do. Finally.

 

The Honeymoon passed by as a wonderful dream filled with Kyungsoo hugging him from the back, talking animatedly about their future and making love on the bed in the morning and on the white sands on the beach at night. Back at their home, Baekhyun always found himself staring at his husband, awed at the sudden change of his appearance. The thick-rimmed glasses nerd with a bowl cut hair was now this charming guy, who’s got his hair perfectly cut and disheveled. He still wore his glasses but just when he’s reading something. And every morning they woke up, Baekhyun can’t help but kiss him because someone can’t be so freaking attractive even if there’s a thin line of drool from the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

 

And so, life continued for them, happy and sometimes, sappy, living the life they always talk about when they were still in high school. But then, Minseok and Lu Han happened.

 

Baekhyun didn't like to have kids at that time, saying that it’s too much work and that he doesn’t want Kyungsoo’s attention to him lessened because some kid is taking half of it. But that moment when he saw that picture of Lu Han with his hand on his huge belly, he can’t help but feel envious. They’re expecting twins, they said. They didn’t asked for the gender because they want it to be a surprise. Kyungsoo chuckled deeply as he spoke to the hyungs in excitement on Skype last night, telling him that they would come there to Beijing to see the kids when they’re out of Lu Han’s belly. Baekhyun notices how Kyungsoo’s smile is abnormally wide and the way it crinkles in wonder and glee. It was then that Baekhyun firmly decided that he wants one with Kyungsoo. But instead of telling his husband, he’s got other plans in mind.

 

(After 6 months of being a ninja, sneaking around and attacking Kyungsoo when he’s vulnerable and clueless, he surprised Kyungsoo with a positive pregnancy test, making his husband smile widely and pull him in for a lingering kiss on the lips.)

 

During the whole pregnancy, Baekhyun can’t help but feel conscious of his growing belly, snapping at Kyungsoo for making comments about it. (Kyungsoo would but always added how gorgeous he is to make Baekhyun feel at ease.) And then, there’s the pain and all the appetite (food and sexual) that it’s too much to take in all at once.

 

But he didn't mind. Especially after he witnessed Kyungsoo smiling down at him with their son in his arms, he really didn't mind. The whole process of giving birth is a pain, but it’s okay. It’s definitely okay.

 

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo declared, smiling down at the tiny baby, wiggling in his arms. “My son, Jongin.” He said, tone proud and happy.

 

So yeah, for Baekhyun life is always full of surprises. Chanyeol, who he thought he’s gonna spend the rest of his life with, is settled with a man named, Kris. They’re happily married, living in Canada. While he, on the other hand, is happily living the life he always wanted here at Seoul. Here with his husband, Kyungsoo, and their son, Jongin.

 

“Papa, papa!” A 6 years old Jongin called for him, arms up in glee. “Papa, let’s play!”

 

And Baekhyun would always agree at his every request, even though he’s so tired and exhausted from all the work. But he knows Kyungsoo would always be right behind him in every step he takes and in every decision he makes.

 

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist from the back, growling playfully on the shell of his ear as he pressed his husband against his chest. And with a deep voice, he whispers, “You’re it.” Before untangling himself and made a dash towards the backyard with Jongin, who’s jumping up and down, exclaiming a, “Papa’s it! Papa’s it!”

 

Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes before chasing down his boys.

 

Kyungsoo is definitely the best thing that ever happened to him. This time, he’s 100% sure of it.

 


	3. Short Stories Part 1

 

**First Date** – Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

 

Baekhyun smiled brightly as he stared at his boyfriend’s eyes, his face red as a beet upon how Kyungsoo looked at him with eyes full of emotion. And with a low and deep voice, Kyungsoo whispered those three words that Baekhyun had been waiting to hear before he pulled him by the nape and pressed their lips together in a sweet, tender kiss.

 

It was perfect. Everything was perfect. (Kyungsoo surprised Baekhyun with a picnic under the shade of a tree that consisted of McDonald’s take outs), It was awkward the first 20 seconds when they first sat down on the blue picnic blanket mainly because Baekhyun couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend’s appearance. He wasn’t the usual nerdy Kyungsoo, because that day he wore contacts instead of glasses and he made an effort to style his hair so it looks like the time when Baekhyun first spotted him at the bus stop. They ended up talking, laughing, flirting, cuddling and even more laughing.

 

Baekhyun hummed in satisfaction when they both pulled away from the kiss, his fingers playing with Kyungsoo’s nape. “God, you look so hot” He whispered before he kissed him again, this time just a quick peck. “I really like it when you do your hair like that”.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah” Baekhyun nodded, before he kissed him again and again, which made Kyungsoo smile with every press of their lips together. “What on earth did you do to me?” Kyungsoo gently pushed him by the waist, kissing the elder’s temple lightly before he said goodnight, a smirk etched on his innocent face. At the sight, Baekhyun’s jaw hanged unevenly, his right brow slightly raised as he felt his heart thump loudly against his chest. He simply can’t believe how the nerdy, shy and quiet Kyungsoo can be this… sexy.

 

And god, how happy he is to be the only one to see that side of him.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Said guy stopped in his tracks, who craned his neck to look at Baekhyun with a smile on his face, head cocked to the side as if he was asking _what_? Baekhyun could only fumble with his fingers, a shy smile plastered on his face. (Something that surprised Kyungsoo, because this side of Baekhyun rarely showed) After a long pause of staring awkwardly into each other’s eyes, Baekhyun let out a cute giggle.

 

 

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

**Prom –** Luhan/Minseok

 

 

“You seriously need to ask Minseok hyung to go” Kyungsoo said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Even though his eyes were trained on the book he was reading, Lu Han knew that the younger can sense he’s staring at the mentioned male, running on the field with his face that glistened with sweat.

 

Lu Han groaned, covering his face with his hands, although his fingers were open for him to still see Minseok, who smiled despite feeling exhausted from soccer practice. “I can’t.” When Kyungsoo asked him why, he shook his head and puffed out his cheeks before answering. “I just can’t. I-I mean, look at him.” Lu Han sighed. “How can someone like him can look so hot and sexy right now?” Kyungsoo hummed, eyes darting to Minseok, who was drinking water from the bottle before pouring the remaining bits on his face to cool off.

 

“It’s just senior prom, hyung.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “You could go as best friends.”

 

That seemed to ease Lu Han a bit. “Y-Yeah. I think…yeah.” He slowly pulled two tickets to prom out from his side pocket and nodded shakily. “Yeah. I think…I think I’ll just go for it.” Kyungsoo nodded in approval as he made a noise of satisfaction. “If he says no, then I’ll…” He cleared his throat, feeling light at the sudden confidence rushing through his system. “I’ll force him to!” Kyungsoo made another noise of approval.

 

But the moment Minseok was in front of him all flushed and sweaty, Lu Han immediately stiffened, his whole body froze upon locking gazes with his best friend. He can see Kyungsoo looking at him expectantly in his peripheral vision and it somehow makes him wants to curl up behind the younger, to escape from the situation he was in.

 

Minseok raised his brows at Lu Han, before his gaze accidentally dropped to the two tickets. “Oh, prom?” He smiled at Lu Han, whose eyes went wide. “Still haven’t found a date, yet?” Lu Han remained motionless. “I’ll go with you if you want.” Minseok shrugged, oblivious at the way his best friend is acting. That was then that Lu Han snapped back to reality.

 

“Really?” He asked, mentally slapping his forehead when he heard his voice tremble.

 

“Yeah.” Minseok plucked the ticket out of Lu Han’s grasp, flashing a cheeky smile. “That’s what best friends are for.” He waved the ticket at Lu Han, then winked at Kyungsoo before excusing himself to go back out to the field. Kyungsoo’s eyes immediately went wide upon hearing that. He thought that Lu Han was going to go all depressed and emo, telling him that Minseok only sees him as a best friend and nothing else. But boy, was he wrong.

 

“Holy shit. Minseok is going to prom with me!” Lu Han whisper-shouted, eyes twinkling in glee as he looks at Kyungsoo with a wide excited smile. “Oh my god. Oh my god. I think I’m gonna faint!”

 

Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes, freezing midway with his mouth gaping in horror when he saw the familiar brown haired guy walking towards him. He immediately grabbed his satchel and dashed out, mumbling a _see you later_ to Lu Han, who’s too busy to plan what tie to wear.

 

**\----**

 

“So…” Minho wiggled his brows suggestively at his team captain. “What happened?”

 

After hearing that, Minseok’s smile melted into a frustrated one, clapping his cheeks all of the sudden, the impact of the sound so loud that some of the new members turned to their direction to see what it was. Minho cleared his throat and motioned for them to carry on before approaching Minseok. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It was going okay, but I just had to say _best friends_ . God, I’m so stupid!” Minseok slapped his forehead in frustration. “I’m so----gah! I so want to kill myself!”

 

Minho could only stare at Minseok, who was walking ahead on the field as he rants about how stupid he is for saying that. “What’s with him, babe?” Taemin asked, his chin resting on top of Minho’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around his waist. Minho could only hum in response.

 

* * *

 

**Field Trip –** Baekhyun/Kyungsoo, hint!Kai/Sehun

 

 

Kyungsoo yawned but stopped midway, his eyes widening when he saw something disturbing on the living room table just beside Jongin’s bag. He raised an eyebrow, then raised both when he saw his husband enter, holding a familiar box of---oh no.

 

“Papa!” Jongin approached his father. “What the hell are you doing?!” But Baekhyun ignored his son’s protests, placing the box inside the bag. He tried to snatch the bag, but failed. Kyungsoo, however, continued to gape. He just simply can’t believe Baekhyun was putting those inside of Jongin’s bag.

 

Box of condoms and a tube of lube.

 

“Baek, honey.” Kyungsoo called out. “Why are you putting those inside Jongin’s bag?”

 

“Protection.” Baekhyun replied.

 

“I’m just going on a field trip, Pa!”

 

“I know.” Baekhyun nodded, looking at his son knowingly. “Three days in the cabin at some camp.” Jongin was about to say something, but was interrupted. “Oh please, Jonginnie. I know you’re already doing it with Sehunnie. Your father and I could literally hear Sehunnie moaning against your wall.” Jongin blushed a deep shade of red upon hearing that, mumbling a _Dad_ as he looked at Kyungsoo with pleading eyes.

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “Look, honey. I think---“

 

“Kyungie, baby. I don’t think so.” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows at his husband. “We also had that field trip on our senior year and we both know what happened in Cabin 12.” He finished with a smirk. Kyungsoo was indeed lost for words. He knew, remembered every detail that took place inside, on top of that soft bed.

 

He remembered Baekhyun holding his hand tight, leading a flustered Kyungsoo toward the bed with lust-filled eyes. His hands had slowly trailed up and down the younger’s chest as he watched the elder, biting his lips nervously because this is actually happening. He remembers how terrible and awkward it was to him since it was his first, but he remembered Baekhyun hugging him after the intercourse, whispered that they’ll just have to do it more often so that Kyungsoo will get better at it.

 

The sound of Jongin groaning in disgust at the thought of his parents in that cabin snapped Kyungsoo back to reality. “But Papa.” He sighed. “How can you be so sure I’m gonna do it with Sehun there?”

 

“Oh please Jongin. You’re my son, therefore, you have my blood running through your veins.” Baekhyun giggled. “It’s impossible for you to just sit there and not get your grubby little hands on little Hunnie at night.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed again, remembering Baekhyun sneaking in his cabin room one night, a condom in one hand and lube in the other. Kyungsoo wildly looked at his cabin mate, who was snoring loudly on the other bed before locking gazes with Baekhyun. Who had crawled on top of him with a finger pressed against his lips, whispering for him to keep quiet.

 

Jongin could only groan in disbelief before dashing upstairs towards his room, leaving Kyungsoo alone with a smirking Baekhyun. “Seriously, honey?” Kyungsoo moved over to his husband and grabbed the box from his hand. “I know you’re scared of Jongin getting Sehun pregnant, but it is best if you stop meddling with our son’s affairs. He’s already 18 for pete’s sake.”

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow skeptically when he saw Baekhyun staring at him with a smirk. He furrowed his brows in confusion, eyes wide when he finally realized what his husband was planning. He watched as Baekhyun approached him, putting an awful lot of sashay in his hips as he does. Before he wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo’s neck, the other holding a small packet of lube, pressing it against his husband’s chest.

 

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo said his name in warning.

 

“So I’ve been thinking.” He trailed, breathing fanning on Kyungsoo’s neck. “How about we relive Cabin 12 after Jongin leaves for the field trip, hmm?”

 

Kyungsoo gave his husband a look of disbelief, but surprisingly enough, he seemed to like the idea.

 

* * *

 

**Married Life for Dummies –** Chanyeol/Kris

 

 

Chanyeol smiled as he fluttered his eyes open, only to groan in frustration when he doesn’t feel the warmth of his husband by his side. He rolled over to the side and pressed his nose into the fabric, smelling the familiar scent of the tall Canadian man while he lets his body feel the remaining bits of warmth on the soft mattress.

 

He sighed. Sometimes he thinks they’re more of a pair of roommates than a part of each other’s lives.

 

The couple met at some advertising company in Seoul, with Kris accidentally bumping into Chanyeol, making the stack of papers on his arms fly in different directions. Chanyeol went on spouting _shit_ and other gibberish words, only to freeze the moment they stand face to face. Kris who stared at Chanyeol with a stoic expression, handing him the papers as he mumbled an apology.

 

For Chanyeol, it was love at first sight, but for Kris, however, it was just a normal thing that happens if you’re both working in the same company in a rush. Though as time passed, Kris unexpectedly became fond of the derpy giant, finding himself to love every excruciating detail. And then asked him to move to Canada with him, which Chanyeol agreed to without hesitation. But then, there’s one problem.

 

They’re both givers. Meaning, both can’t conceive a child. Chanyeol was upset at first, but accepted that fact because he knows nothing can be done. In the end, they decided to adopt or maybe find a surrogate in order to have a child. But even then, they’re still happy, knowing that they will still stick together even though the idea of not having the ability to conceive a child can’t be possible.

 

So here they were, happily married. And then again, another problem.

 

Kris is a workaholic, always taking work everywhere he goes, even on dates, much to Chanyeol’s disappointment. He ends up not sleeping a wink because of that and he often gets sick. Kris had that weird schedule of driving to work in exactly 5:30 in the morning (even though his real schedule is 8:00) and drives back home at 12 in the morning. So yeah, Chanyeol feels very lonely every time his husband goes out to work, Sunday being their only time to be together.

 

He wanted to talk to Baekhyun about his situation, but since he’s busy with taking care of their growing boy, he decided against it and just continued his daily life. Sometimes, he even wonders if his husband is cheating on him. Chanyeol sighed again at the thought.

 

Hungry, Chanyeol forced himself to get up and walk out of their shared room, not bothering to put on a shirt even if it’s cold, a frown plastered on his face. And as he opened the fridge, his eyes went wide in surprise when he spotted a slice of cheesecake at the middle with a note on the side of the plate.

 

_Good morning, gorgeous :) Miss you soooooooooo much. XOXO – Kris_

 

A smile appeared on his face after reading it, absentmindedly taking the cake out of the fridge, his eyes still trained on the note. No doubt, this is Kris’s handwriting. He chuckled softly in delight as he sticks the note on the fridge, placing the magnet on the edge to keep it from falling. And as he chewed on the lovely present his husband gave him before he left for work, he smiled.

 

They’re still new to this married life, considering both are living independently through their entire lives as adults, but just the thought of Kris trying made him grin widely. There’s no need to rush, he thought, considering they have all the time in the world.

 

* * *

 

**First Love –** Kai/Sehun

 

“Up, appa. Up!” A four year old Sehun exclaimed, trying to reach Minseok, who tore his attention away from Lu Han and smiled down at him. And with a grunt, Minseok lifted little Sehun in his arms, placing him gently on his shoulders, his knees dangling on Minseok’s chest and fingers gently threaded on his hair. At that time, Sehun’s smile was so wide because he could almost reach the clouds. Although he felt too scared to take his hands off of his father’s hair, he looks up at the sky with a mouth wide open in awe.

 

Now at the age of 8, Sehun still wanted Minseok to lift him, which his appa always does with a smile on his face, even though his baba is scolding his appa for doing that, so sometimes he asked his appa in secret because he doesn’t want his baba to get mad at both of them. Unlike his brother, Tao, he loved cuddles, warm hugs and hisappa and baba to kiss him on the lips every minute or so before running around to play. In short, he was a very clingy child who always wanted attention unlike Tao, who liked it if you leave him alone to play than bother him. 

 

“You need to stop giving Sehun piggyback rides, dear.” Lu Han said as he massaged Minseok’s aching back one night, his eyes trained on his twins playing Lego blocks on the living room carpet. Lu Han playfully hit Minseok’s head when he noticed his husband not listening. “Minseok, I’m serious.”

 

“I’m still strong, Han.” Minseok replied with an adorable grin, wincing a bit when Lu Han dug his fingers deeper in his shoulder. “Besides, I want to do this when the boys are still little. I mean, I can’t do this when they’re all grown up now, can I?” As if by cue, Sehun came running towards his appa with arms held up, telling him that he wanted to fly. Lu Han sighed in defeat, clapping his husband’s back twice, a gesture that tells him _go on_ , making Minseok stand up and lift Sehun on his back, who giggled hysterically when he was on top again.

 

Sehun only wanted his appa to lift him, and he alone can only do that. (Sehun wailed and cried harder when the teachers tried to lift him when he’s stuck on the jungle gym at recess, only to stop when he saw Minseok, still in his office clothes, rushing over to get him) But then, everything changed when the Do family visited their house.

 

“Oh my god, is this Jongin?” Lu Han giggled in delight as he stared at the tanned boy, who was looking down on the floor, all shy and flustered at the attention he’s getting. “Minseok, dear! Look, it’s your godchild!” Lu Han cooed afterwards. “He’s so cute!”

 

“Of course he is.” Baekhyun answered cockily and winked at the elder. “He’s a mixture of a Do and a Byun after all.” Kyungsoo playfully rolled his eyes, smiling lightly when he felt his son cling on his arm. And as if by cue, Minseok approached them, his face all sweaty from playing with the twins, Tao smiling beside him and Sehun, who’s sitting on top of his appa’s shoulder as usual.

 

Sehun didn’t acknowledge the tanned boy, while Tao was the first one to break the shy Jongin and asked him if he wanted to play _Godzilla_ with them. Jongin nodded in delight, following Tao as they venture in the living room. Minseok lifted Sehun off of him, much to Sehun’s disappointment, and urged his son to play with his brother and Jongin, promising to continue playing with him after he talks with his Uncle Kyungsoo and Uncle Baekhyun with his baba. And so he did.

 

“How old are you?” Tao asked Jongin. “Me and Hunnie are 8.”

 

“7.” Jongin mumbled quietly, smiling shyly at the both of them as he gripped a toy car in his hand. Tao smiled at that standing up when he finishes the tall building of Lego, stating that it’s Empar Tate Building (That’s what they heard from their baba when they asked about the big building when they went on a vacation in New York.) and that Jongin is gonna be King Kong while Hunnie will be the girl. Sehun was against it at first but when Tao told him that the girl is on King Kong’s back the whole time, he agreed.

 

Sehun doesn’t want other people to lift him, but when Jongin easily carried him on his back, he smiled, feeling light like the time his appa first let him sit on top of his shoulders. After a few minutes of chasing Tao from letting the building collapse, Sehun absentmindedly nuzzles on Jongin’s neck, making him freeze.

 

“Am I heavy?”

 

Jongin shook his head in reply, turning his head to the side for Sehun to see his bright smile. “Daddy says I’m a strong boy. I’m like Daddy who can lift Papa so easy because Daddy says I have his strong arms.”

 

Sehun tilted his head to the side. “Is your Papa heavy then?”

 

“Daddy said that Papa’s heavier than a sack of rice!” Jongin exclaimed. (Upon hearing that, Baekhyun slaps Kyungsoo on the back of his head, who’s laughing with Minseok and Lu Han in the dining room) “You’re light as a feather, Hunnie.” Jongin smiled. “I could carry you all day!”

 

Upon hearing that, Sehun felt his heart skip a beat, his face turning red and ears tinge pink. Embarrassed, he clinged more on Jongin, hiding his face on the crook of Jongin’s neck, whose attention went back to Tao, who surprises them with a sneak attack.

 

After playing, Sehun finally released his arms around Jongin’s neck and sits oddly close on a sweaty and tired Jongin. Carefully and slowly, he presses his lip against the shell of Jongin’s ear and whispers something that made the tanned boy blush heavily.

 

“So, Jongin.” Kyungsoo lifted his son and let him sit on his lap after dinner, waiting for Baekhyun to set up the movie that they’re gonna watch for tonight. “Did you like playing with Taozi and Sehunnie?” Jongin nods, a happy smile etched on his face as he remembers the words that Sehun whispered to him that keeps on replaying in his mind.

 

_Jonginnie, I want to marry you when we’re older._

 

* * *

 

**Do It Again –** Luhan/ Minseok

 

 

Lu Han panted, chest heaving up and down as he looked from left to right on the field, feeling a little tense and slightly nervous from the pressure that’s put on their team. It’s their last shot in regionals, some of the members being seniors. It’s a nerve-wracking, groundbreaking and head snapping moment where the winning shot lies on either both of the teams to settle who the winner is once and for all.

 

“This is it, guys.” Minseok said after he caught his breath. “The score’s 2-2 and there’s only a few minutes left. Oh god.” He covered his face with his hand, sighing. “I don’t care if we…If we win this or not. As long as we have fun, because this is our last game, our last play as a team before we go on our separate ways.” Minseok speaks in a lot of air, looking at every face of his team, Lu Han mostly, before holding his hand down, the rest of the team placing their hands on top of his, shouting their school’s team as lift their hands up.

 

“Hey.” Lu Han approached his best friend as they walk back to the field. “Win or lose as long as we have fun, it is okay, right?” Minseok nodded in response, holding out a fist, which Lu Han bumps with his, before they proceed to their positions. And the moment they heard the whistle, the field became a battlefield once again.

 

The crowd was quiet, only shouting in glee when one of the players of their rooting team caught the ball or snatched it from the opponent. All of the members were dripping from sweat, some pausing to run to catch their breaths. But like Minseok, their captain, always said, soccer isn’t about winning or losing. It’s about having fun with your friends. The game was a blur, a very hazy and mushy blur that when Lu Han snapped back to reality, he was already running towards the goal, the ball in front of him. And like it was some kind of a television show, the ball that he sent flying shoots inside the goal in slow motion, every people watching releasing the breath they’ve been holding before shouting in cheer.

 

Lu Han stared at the goal in disbelief, jaw slightly hanging. They won. They freaking won. Holy shit, he can’t believe they won!

 

The team came crowding towards him in joy, Minho immediately wrapping him in a tight hug, jumping up and down in glee before latching himself to his boyfriend, Taemin, who pulled him by the nape and kissed him. Lu Han could still not believe it. They actually won.

 

“Lu Han!” He heard the object of his affection call him. He immediately snapped his head towards Minseok’s direction, a wide smile on his face when he saw the big trophy he’s helping their coach hold. The crowd was going wild, his teammates were shouting with joy, but despite the chaos and commotion, he can’t hear anything or see anything else but Minseok. Just Minseok who is now jogging towards him with a smile on his face.

 

“We won.” Minseok smiled at him the moment he’s standing right in front of him.

 

“Yeah.” Lu Han breathed. “I know.” And without warning, he pulled Minseok by the shoulder and kissed him with all his might, nose brushing and lips pressed lightly against each other and Lu Han is slightly startled at the sudden confidence rushing through him.

 

Minseok was at a loss for words, eyes went wide in surprise and arms stiff and hard from debating whether he should wrap Lu Han in a hug or pull him closer by the nape. But before he could make a decision, Lu Han immediately pulled away, eyes wide from shock and embarrassment. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and just closed it, making a move to walk out.

 

“Did you just kissed me?”

 

Lu Han closed his eyes, mentally slapping his forehead for doing a reckless thing, completely oblivious at the growing smile that’s forming on the elder’s face. It was then that Lu Han really wanted to go and make a run for it, but before he could, he felt Minseok grab his wrist, forcefully turning him around making their noses press against each other. Lu Han swears he can almost feel his heart beating wildly like it’s wanting to jump out of his chest.

 

“Do it again.” Minseok whispered, making Lu Han’s eyes widen even more. And before he could even get a word out, Minseok kissed him, his fingers holding the back of his neck gently.

 

Lu Han swears he’s dreaming right now.

  


* * *

  


**Mood Swings –** Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

 

 

“Stay the hell away from me, you monster!” Baekhyun screamed, throwing Kyungsoo’s collection of books one by one at him (Oh no. Not the Heroes of Olympus Series!) Like he’s throwing knives in some circus act. The elder’s face was burning red with fury, eyes glazing angrily and body shaking from trying to strain himself from wanting to strangle his husband.

 

Kyungsoo could only shield his arms from the flying books, (Oh no. The cover of Divergent is ruined!) Wincing a bit when one of the hardbound book cover grazed roughly on his arm. “Baekhyun, please stop this.”

 

“You know you’re already married and you just have to—you just fucking have to…..I hate you!” Another book went flying, landing a few inches from Kyungsoo’s feet. The younger sighed, taking a step forward but retreated when Baekhyun flashed him a menacing glare. “I can’t believe you’re cheating on me!” He shouted. “Is that the reason why you’re always going at that cake shop, huh? To see that girl of yours?!”

 

“For the last time, I’m not cheating on you.” Kyungsoo protests, taking a step forward even though Baekhyun continued to throw books at him. (One book hit him on the chest, still, he continues forward) “I just went there to get that banana cake that you’re craving, love. Please stop throwing my books around.”

 

“Liar!” Baekhyun scowled. “Get the hell away from me, you liar!”

 

“Love. Babe.” Kyungsoo cood at him as he inched closer towards his husband. “Baby. Sweetie. My world. My honeypie.” He continued to call him the pet names that Baekhyun insists Kyungsoo calling him, but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to because it’s too cheesy and totally out of his character. Whenever he called him that, Baekhyun would always blush and hits his chest playfully, but now, it seems like it is not working.

 

“I said, get the hell away from me!” Baekhyun threw a random book at Kyungsoo, freezing when he saw his husband groaning in pain, his hand nursing his forehead at the sudden impact of the book. The anger and frustration was immediately replaced with guilt and worry in seconds, kneeling down and cupping his husband’s face so that he gets a good look at Kyungsoo’s forehead. There’s no bruise, but it was all red. “Oh shit, Kyungsoo. I am so sorry.” He gently caressed the red spot with his thumb, pulling it back when he heard Kyungsoo hiss in pain. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo smiled at him, wincing a bit. When Baekhyun can’t seem to stop sputtering apologies, tears beginning to spill down his face, Kyungsoo grabbed his arms and pulled him down until they were on the same level. “It’s okay. I probably deserved it for making you jealous.” He wipes his husband’s tears with his thumb. “I’m sorry, okay? Please stop crying. Our baby’s upset if his father’s crying. So please stop.”

 

“Kyungie~” Baekhyun sobbed, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, enveloping him in a tight hug. Kyungsoo knew that this is just a stage that every pregnant male crosses, the common enemy of all givers around the world, and that is their husband/ wife’s mood swings. Baekhyun was craving for a banana cake so he calls their favorite cake shop to place an order and he’ll just pick it up in the afternoon. So when he finally got the cake and enters the house, he’s surprised to see the paper with the cake shop’s number all torn up and Baekhyun creating havoc in the study.

 

It seems that Baekhyun thought that the number is his _girlfriend’s_ (Since the one who answered the call was the waitress) or some sort and their usual meeting place is at the cake shop. Kyungsoo sighs. Aigoo. This is hard.

 

“You love me right, Kyungie? You don’t love that girl?” Baekhyun sniffled.

 

“Of course, darling.” Kyungsoo smiled warmly at his husband, resting his head on the elder’s shoulder. “You’re my one and only. My only love, Baekhyun.” He assured, kissing Baekhyun on the cheek before setting his head back on his shoulder.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Really, really?”

 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo chuckled. “Really.”

 

“Then, fuck me.”

 

“Oka—wait, what?” Kyungsoo lifted his head only to meet with Baekhyun’s lust-filled gaze, his hands slowly traveling on the back of his neck. “You mean, right now? Like, right here in this mess. On top of my books?”

 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nodded, licking the side of Kyungsoo’s mouth sensually, his cheeks sticky from the tears that were flowing down earlier. “Come on, Soo. Strip for me.” Kyungsoo opened his mouth in disbelief before standing up with a sigh, his fingers working on to unbutton his dress shirt.

 

Sometimes Kyungsoo’s confused on whether Baekhyun’s mood swings hates him or not.

 

* * *

 

**Rough Patch –** Luhan/Minseok, Joonmyeon/Tao; past!Joonmyeon/Yixing

 

 

Ever since he was a little boy, Lu Han considered himself as a hopeless romantic person, wanting to make love in his life as cliché and cheesy like those movies he always watched at night or if he’s bored. He wanted to be like Jaime Sullivan, who made a bad boy like Landon Carter fall in love with her. He wanted to be like Allie Hamilton, who has someone like Noah Calhoun to remind her that he loves him even if she doesn’t remember him anymore. He wanted to be like Claire Abshire, who waits patiently for the love of her life, Henry, even if he’s always gone because of time travelling. He even daydreams that he’s Hazel Grace Lancaster, who despite their lack of time, manages to meet and fall in love with someone like Augustus Waters.

 

And lucky for him, he got his cliché romantic life he always craves; falling in love with his best friend since freshmen year, surprised that he feels the same way and starts to date him at senior year and eventually got married and have two kids.

 

One winter night, when the family are all gathered around the fireplace, Lu Han snuggled close to his husband, Minseok, whose arms were securely wrapped around his waist and chin resting on Lu Han’s shoulder, and the 5 year old twins, who each has a blanket wrapped around their bodies for warmth. The comfortable silence, the warm fuzzy feeling and the perfect scene, Lu Han loved it all, sighing in content as he nuzzled in Minseok’s neck sweetly, murmuring an _I love you_. It was that time when Lu Han asked his kids what they’re ideal type of person would they want.

 

“Big and strong!” Sehun roared, his hands up and fingers curled cutely. “Hunnie want big and strong like Appa!” Minseok hums at that, smiling at his boy with eyes twinkling in delight. Tao, however, was silent. The quiet one of the family, something that Lu Han recognizes as a trait that he inherited from Minseok. It was the next morning, when Lu Han was serving pancakes for his family that he heard Tao’s little voice ring his ears, mumbling an, “I want baba.”

 

Tao, as a kid, is quiet and loves to play with his Appa so much, but loves it even more if he’s latched on his baba’s arm or sitting quietly on his lap as he sips his bottle of milk quietly. Tao would also sit on his Appa’s lap or sometimes sits on his shoulder (Hunnie gets angry if he sees him there) but he still prefers to be with his baba. It was obvious that Tao wants someone that loves him like his baba, takes good care of him like his baba and kisses him goodnight to chase the bad dreams away, and again, like his baba. So it wasn’t a surprise when one day, he walks up to his parents, pulling the man behind him, who was shaking nervously.

 

“Baba, Appa.” Tao smiled at them, smiling even wider when he pulled the man behind him so that they were side-by-side. “Joonmyeon-hyung and I are dating. Please give us your blessing.”

 

Lu Han’s eyes went wide in horror and shock. Kim Joonmyeon. The man who left his best friend, Yixing for no reason at all. The man who broke his best friend’s heart that made him cry endlessly. He remembered Yixing getting sick, refused to eat because he simply can’t live without his “Joonie”. And to think the reason why they broke up is because Joonmyeon is fooling around with his son. His baby boy. Kim fucking Joonmyeon is fucking dating his son.

 

Minseok cleared his throat, furrowing his brows in confusion at the sudden events. He met Joonmyeon once when they were still living in China. He remembered Yixing waltzing inside the house, a box of donuts in his hands and approaches the happy twins, who begins to jump up and down when they saw their Uncle Lay and the box of sweet treats. He remembered the shy and timid man behind Yixing, awkwardly smiling at them and shaking their hands as he introduced himself as Yixing’s boyfriend.

 

But that was 8 years ago.

 

“Get out of my house.” Lu Han calmly stated, eyes cold and hard and teeth gritting in frustration as he stares at the man holding hands with his son. “Get the fuck out of my house.” He felt Minseok hold his shoulders, whispering his name in a soothing manner in attempt to calm him down. But frankly he was having none of it.

 

Tao stared wildly at his baba in confusion, who he thought would understand, would accept their relationship with open arms even if there was a huge age gap between the two, would invite and treat Joonmyeon like a son even if he’s nearly the same age as them. He gripped the elder male’s hand tight when he felt him wriggling his hand off so that he could leave, his body still shaking and eyes red and stinging from trying to fight the tears. Tao felt betrayed, like he’s just been stabbed in the back by his baba.

 

“No.” Lu Han shook his head, face hard and blank from trying to contain his anger, even if it was so obvious. “I won’t give my blessing.” He shook his head even more when he sees Tao open his mouth to give an explanation or to ask why. “Just get him out of my sight or I’ll get him out myself.” And with that, Lu Han walked away, stopping when Minseok grabs him by the wrist, calling his name in a warning tone. “This…” Lu Han grits out at his husband, scowling. “This is another reason why living here in Seoul is a bad idea.” Lu Han forcefully takes his husband’s hand off of his and marches upstairs until a loud noise of a door closing is heard.

 

Minseok could only sigh, strokes his son’s hair lovingly and soothingly, who was trying so hard not to cry, but fails to do so. Minseok hushes a sobbing Tao, wrapping his arms around him, who immediately welcomes his Appa’s warmth, before meeting Joonmyeon’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

**See the Unseen –** Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

 

 

Kyungsoo hummed merrily, walking upstairs to see his beloved husband, who’s been cooped up in the house, probably or trying to think or make a good plot for his upcoming novel. He wanted it to be action or a horror one, something to change his way of writing because he wants the people to know him as a great writer for different genres and not just the coming of age ones. Kyungsoo smiled when he reached the hallway to their bed room, only to stop midway when he heard a loud moan. He hums in confusion, slowly creeping up, his eyes getting wider every second as the moans became louder and louder.

 

He would’ve kicked the door open in anger without hesitation if it was another man’s voice, but in his surprise, he heard his own voice. His voice that echoed in his ear, moaning loudly in pleasure. Kyungsoo opened the door out of curiosity, head peeking in only to raise his eyebrows in surprise to find Baekhyun lying on the bed, feet on top of the headboard with a laptop on top of his stomach.

 

Kyungsoo thought it was just porn, but fuck, it wasn’t just any kind of porn.

 

_“Soo~”_ A gasp. _“More.”_ The Baekhyun in the laptop pressed his head deeper on the wall, something he recognized as their bathroom wall, and throws his head back in pleasure when the Kyungsoo in the laptop nibbled on his neck, thrusting in and out of the elder’s ass. _“Give me more~”_

 

Kyungsoo let out an audible gasp, making Baekhyun sat upright, hitting the spacebar to pause the video playing on the piece of technology, his eyes in surprise. “Oh, hey there, you.” Baekhyun stands up, knees on the bed and arms stretched as if he’s magnetizing Kyungsoo to come into his arms. “I didn’t know you’re already here.”

 

 

Kyungsoo stared at the laptop instead, a frozen picture of Baekhyun turning his head to kiss Kyungsoo on the mouth was there. It wasn’t disturbing, but it was weird. Like super weird. Did his hair really look like a sticky mop that’s been used for a decade back then? Woah, that’s horrible.

 

“Oh, this?” Baekhyun chuckled nervously, slowly closing the laptop from behind with his foot. “Well, I was…uh…” He shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “…looking for inspiration?”

 

“A sex tape.” He deadpaned. “You filmed us having sex in the bathroom? Jesus Christ, Baekhyun!” He immediately grabbed the laptop, snatching it from Baekhyun’s hand when he attempts to take it, only to have his eyes nearly popping out of the sockets. “3 folders filled with us having sex. What the hell, Baekhyun?!”

 

“What?” Said guy just shrugged innocently, lips curled into a pout. “I’ll have you know, it’s hot.” He nodded his head in amusement, eyes on the ceiling as if he’s remembering a good memory. “Especially that time when you looked so super-hot when we went on that Florida trip with Minseok-hyung and Lu Han-hyung. I just had to film it.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief and continued to scan the documents. “Without me knowing? Oh god.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “When did you— how did you even film this? I mean,” He clicked on a random video, immediately playing a video of a flushed Baekhyun, riding a moaning Kyungsoo, his beautiful fingers sprawled on top of the younger’s chest. “…the angle and the quality is well, uh--not crappy. Woah. It’s good. Pretty impressive.” Upon hearing that, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, mumbling a _thank you_. “But still, you can’t just do whatever you want without telling me.”

 

“Oh come on, Soo.” Baekhyun hummed in delight, ignoring the sounds of himself in the laptop that’s begging for Kyungsoo to stop teasing. “Admit it. You’re fucking turned on, right now.” He traced his husband’s collarbone up till the jaw. “I can feel it.” When he was about to lean in and plant a kiss on his neck, the younger immediately walked off, opening the cabinet and takes out the gray-colored video camera, easily assembling the tripod. Baekhyun could only raise his brows in confusion at that.

 

“Kyung—soo?”

 

“Come on, Baek.” Kyungsoo took his tie off and unbuttoned his dress shirt in a rapid manner, easily shrugging it off, leaving him only with his brown slacks and black socks. “We are gonna make a short film starring you and I.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened when he saw Kyungsoo playfully wrap the tie around his neck, pulling him close. “Only this time, I’m gonna be the director.” He smirked.

 

And just like that, he’s turned on like a light switch. Baekhyun grins.

 

This is so awesome.

 

* * *

 

**Love doesn’t mind –** Luhan/Minseok

 

 

“Han?” Minseok peeked inside the dimly lit room, immediately spotting Lu Han sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands on his face, his elbows resting on his knees. He heard Lu Han sigh upon hearing his voice, slowly lifting his head up to meet his husband’s gaze and managed to force out a smile.

 

It’s been a month since that Joonmyeon incident and things have changed in the family. Lu Han and Tao barely acknowledge each other’s presence, stating that he won’t until Tao cut any connections with Joonmyeon. They still eat their dinner together like a family should, but it was so awkward and tense that made Sehun always quickly eats his meal to get out of the suffocating mess. The younger just simply cannot stand it if he’s in a situation like this, always choosing to avoid and walk out and prefer if he stays out of it. Too bad, Minseok can’t do that. He was torn between his son and his husband, who both need his attention and support.

 

He talked about this with Kyungsoo, who also reacts badly at the situation, but says that it is better if he fix this before Tao begins to act rebellious and elopes with Joonmyeon if he’s pushed to the edge and to keep it from Yixing for a bit, even though he’s already dating Minseok’s cousin, Jongdae. So here he is, sitting beside his husband with an arm wrapped around his shoulder, planting soft and tender kisses on the younger’s shoulder blade and his cheek.

 

Lu Han softly chuckled at the gestures, turning his head to the side to look at Minseok with an eyebrow slightly raised. “What do you want, dear?” Minseok raised his eyebrows, saying nothing. But Lu Han knows better. The elder sighed, slowly nodding as he moves his arm to hook his husband on the neck, pulling him closer until the side of their heads touch.

 

“I invited Joonmyeon to dinner tonight.” Minseok trailed, watching as Lu Han’s eyes slowly widen upon hearing that. He set his lips in a tight and firm line. “And I want you to get your shit together and come eat with us without saying anything stupid.” Lu Han turned away, staring ahead with eyes beginning to harden. “Lu, baby.” Minseok cooed, rubbing his husband’s shoulder soothingly. “Please.”

 

“No.”

 

The elder sighed. “I know that you don’t approve with the relationship.” Minseok paused when he heard Lu Han mutter an _obviously_. “Honestly, I don’t approve with them but,” He sighed. “Our son really loves him, Han. I can see it.” He placed his hands on Lu Han’s shoulders.

 

“My 19 year old son is dating a 33 years old carrier, who apparently fucked my best friend and promises to be with him forever and then breaks if off without giving a solid reason why and decided to leave the face of the earth, only to show up as my son’s boyfriend.” Lu Han scoffed a laugh, shaking his head. “I don’t think so.”

 

“You said it yourself, love.” Minseok whispered, a hand rubbing his back soothingly. “Love doesn’t mind even if there’s countless reasons why you can’t be together. You said it to my father once when he disapproves of us getting married at an early age because you got pregnant. And right now, we disapproving them is another one of those countless reasons, Han.” When Lu Han didn’t budge, Minseok sighed heavily and leans his head on his husband’s shoulder. “Even if I really want to punch Joonmyeon in the face for hurting Yixing and probably chase him with a shotgun, I…” He paused. “I’ll accept Tao and his relationship with him because he’s happy with him.”

 

Lu Han’s expression remains stoic, but Minseok can see his eyes slightly turning red, probably from biting back the tears from coming. “No.” Lu Han repeated, firm and final. Minseok groaned and stood up.

 

“If you can’t do this for Tao, then at least do it for me.” Minseok exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair in a frustrating manner. “Just…just please.” He kneeled in front of his husband, something that made Lu Han’s eyes go wide. “Just please, love.” Minseok buried his face in Lu Han’s knees. “For me.”

 

He heard Lu Han sigh, feeling him shift a bit before finally threading his fingers through Minseok’s soft hair, gently stroking it and running his beautiful fingers lovingly through his scalp, making him sigh in content. “Okay.” Lu Han whispered, nodding slowly. “For you and for Tao.”

 

Minseok smiled upon hearing that, lifting his head up and pulls Lu Han for a kiss.

 

* * *

 

**Apartment** – Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

 

 

Kyungsoo opened the door apartment door, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

 

“Hey, babe!” Baekhyun lifted his head up from Chanyeol’s shoulder, who was holding a wine bottle from its neck, Kyungsoo faintly recognizes as the one he bought for their supposed dinner tonight. Baekhyun stood up, wobbly, probably tipsy, and wrapped his arms around the younger, whose brows were furrowed.

 

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo spoke in a blank tone, eyeing the giant that’s draped on the couch. “I see you brought a visitor.”

 

“Ah, no. I ran into him at the grocery when I was shopping for food.” his boyfriend waved his hands in dismissal. “Yeollie’s apartment is just a block away from ours. See?” Baekhyun lifted his hands up in glee before settling it back around Kyungsoo’s neck. “That way I won’t be bored when you’re at work.”

 

 

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow upon hearing that, taking his eyes off the tall guy, who raises the bottle of wine in recognition of his presence, which he responded with a small nod. Baekhyun hummed in delight, dipping his head to kiss Kyungsoo full in the mouth. Kyungsoo kissed back with a few, immediately pulling his boyfriend away from him and proceeds to take the tall guy’s phone, probably calling a certain person named, _Kris_ , to take him because he’s so drunk. It was after a few minutes or so that another giant came knocking, immediately carrying the tall guy, mumbling an apology to Kyungsoo before leaving.

 

That left him with Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun woke up in the morning, smiling groggily and latches his arms around Kyungsoo. To his surprise, Kyungsoo didn’t budge, slipping his hand inside the pillow and returns to sleep. Being the annoying person he is, Baekhyun kept on peppering small and long kisses on Kyungsoo’s shoulder blade down to his arm, nibbling on the younger’s earlobe when he didn’t get any response. It continues like that, Kyungsoo ignoring Baekhyun as if he’s the only person living in the big apartment. He would make dinner for two, but he ate the meal in the living room watching The Walking Dead, not minding even if it’s full of blood and gore. Baekhyun hated those kind of movies, especially if he’s eating. And even though he complains to Kyungsoo about turning it off or changing it on a different channel, he ignored the elder and continues watching as if he didn’t just hear any of it.

 

And god, how frustrating it is for Baekhyun to be ignored.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun exclaimd with a huff, trapping his boyfriend in the kitchen. Said guy just raised his eyebrows and looked at him in the eye for the first time in weeks. “What the fuck are you avoiding me for?”

 

“I’m avoiding you?” Kyungsoo hummed in confusion, flashing a quick smile before melting back into a blank one. “Don’t be silly. Now move aside so that I can eat my breakfast. I still have work to go to.”

 

“No.” Baekhyun stubbornly replied, trapping the male in his arms. “You answer me, Do Kyungsoo. Why are you avoiding me?”

 

“I’m running late.”

 

“Frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn. Now answer.” Baekhyun stared at him expectantly, hands now placed on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, long slender fingers gripped tight. But instead of answering, Kyungsoo simply stares at him with those smoky and dark eyes that were filled with questions and emotions that confuses the elder. After a moment of silence, Baekhyun sighs, his head hung low. This is tough.

 

“Bored, dear?” Kyungsoo asked, yet it wasn’t filled with the emotions needed. “How about you call your friend, invite him here and drink another bottle of champagne from the cooler, hmm? How’s that for a plan?” And with that, Kyungsoo forcefully unlatched Baekhyun’s hold from him, walking past the elder and bumps his shoulder in the process.

 

“Are you jealous of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo momentarily froze, humming after composing himself in a few seconds. “Who’s that?”

 

“Oh, don’t fuck with me, Soo. I know you know him and you’re jealous of him.” Baekhyun approached the younger until they’re face to face.

 

“I’m upset with the apartment.” The younger said. “The heater’s not working last night so it was cold.”

 

“Right.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Yeah, let’s just go with that.” He leaned his head on Kyungsoo’s chest and gripped the hem of the younger’s shirt, smiling against Kyungsoo’s soft clothed chest. “And I thought I did something wrong.” He chuckled softly, making Kyungsoo furrow his brows. “I love you, Soo. I’m yours, you know that. Chanyeol’s dating someone and even if he doesn’t, I still won’t leave you for him.” He wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and hummed in satisfaction. “I’m yours~”

 

Kyungsoo hummed in reply, hugging back.

 

Technically, he was jealous. But there’s no way in hell was he going to admit that.

 


	4. Short Stories Part 2

 

**First Time –** Baekhyun/Kyungsoo

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath as he stares across the bonfire, meeting the eyes of his boyfriend, Baekhyun, whose eyes never left him even if some of his friends would talk to him, nudge him or even wrap his head on a headlock. He would look away for a brief moment to laugh or playfully hit his friends who do that, but after that, he’d go back on staring at Kyungsoo, eyes full of emotions that the younger can’t read or understand.

 

He sighs, rubbing his palms together nervously.

 

He thought that maybe, this was what his Minseok-hyung was talking about. He and Lu Han visited him last week on Friday, with his hyungs bringing the aura of a college student in his house. When Lu Han excused himself to go to the bathroom, the elder told Kyungsoo that every senior always looks forward on this field trip because there are many things that can or may happen all in three days. It may be bad or good, depends on what’s gonna happen. It’s fun, he says. Minseok said that although he and Lu Han weren’t still together at that time, he remembered sneaking out of the cabin and ventures to the cliff to see the full moon so big and almost reachable. And through that time, Lu Han was there with him so yeah, it was their _special_ moment on the field trip.

 

Kyungsoo began to think. What’s gonna be Baekhyun’s and his?

 

“Kyungie~” Baekhyun coos beside him. Kyungsoo gasps, snapping his head to the side and was surprised upon how deep he’s thinking because he didn’t even feel or see Baekhyun coming to sit beside him on the log. Baekhyun chuckles at that and places a hand on his thigh and the other grabbing on Kyungsoo’s right hand, lacing them together before placing his head on the younger’s shoulder.

 

He can feel it; the elder’s heat so warm and inviting that Kyungsoo can’t help but to lean his head on top of the other. He somehow also feels distracted upon Baekhyun’s long and slender fingers on his thigh, drumming it for a bit before rubbing it slowly, in a soothing manner or a suggestive one; Kyungsoo doesn’t know, but he likes it. Almost too much.

 

It was then that he felt Baekhyun kissing him, a simple press turning into a deep one, his arms sliding on the elder’s waist while Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo closer by the nape. He could hear some students whistling, some were telling them to get a room and the others were ignoring them, probably trying hard not to get distracted by the obvious PDA they’re doing or they’re also sucking face with their respective others.

Kyungsoo pulled away to breathe, only for Baekhyun to latch his mouth on the younger’s jaw, kissing and licking and biting until Kyungsoo whispers a moan, his hands tightening on his boyfriend’s hips. And just when they heard that the teachers were coming to join the bonfire, Baekhyun took that chance to pull Kyungsoo up and manages to slip away from the gathering, leading a flushed Kyungsoo behind.

 

“Where are we—Why are we…?” Kyungsoo was cut off with a needy kiss from Baekhyun, pulling and tugging Kyungsoo impeccably close, teeth grazing and noses clumsily brushing as he pins the younger on the door, effectively closing it with a thud. Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss, eyes scanning his blushing boyfriend, who’s panting heavily and lips puffed and swollen from his massive kissing.

 

“Oh, god. How can you be so hot and sexy at the same time? That’s fucking illegal.” Baekhyun breathes, kissing Kyungsoo languidly, a hand reaching to lock the door before sliding it on Kyungsoo’s arm until it reaches his hand, quickly locking their fingers and pulls him as he takes a few steps back until he feels the bed hitting his thighs.

 

Kyungsoo could only stare in a daze, eyes so wide and confused at the way Baekhyun is behaving. But then, wait a minute. A bed. They’re alone. The heavy make out session.

 

Oh.My.God.

 

Baekhyun smiles at him, fingers tugging on the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt before lifting it up until it was fully discarded and lets it fall on the floor. Kyungsoo gulps hard. He suddenly felt conscious about his body. He wasn’t that…well, muscular or anything, but Baekhyun stares at him like he is, his hands sliding slowly and sensually on his chest down to his stomach like he’s some kind of a Calvin Klein model. Their lips meet once, twice and Baekhyun proceeds to kiss his jaw, chest and down to his navel, sitting on the soft bed to kiss it in a better angle.

 

And god, how gorgeous Baekhyun looks like this, all hungry and needy for him. Kyungsoo groans when he felt his member twitch at the sight and then another when Baekhyun begin to slip his thumb inside Kyungsoo’s jogging pants before pulling it down with so much force, it almost made Kyungsoo go down with it. “Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo drawls, cheeks red from embarrassment as he stares at the elder, who’s staring at his white underwear that’s sporting a somewhat large bulge.

 

“Just…” Baekhyun gulps, licking his lips eagerly before pulling the underwear down to greet the sight of Kyungsoo’s hard member, springing free and almost colliding with his nose. “…just relax, Soo.” Baekhyun whispers before pushing his tongue out to lick Kyungsoo’s cock so achingly slow that it made Kyungsoo gasp at the sensation.

 

This is new.

 

Kyungsoo is so innocent. Like super innocent, he doesn’t even know how to masturbate or even experienced one, not that he’s gonna say that to Baekhyun or anything. So after a few minutes of watching Baekhyun curl his beautiful fingers on his cock as he bobs his head and sucks it like a vacuum, he spills inside, drawling out a low groan only to froze midway when he felt Baekhyun shuddering, eyes clamped shut, his mouth still not leaving his dick.

 

Kyungsoo quickly steps back, his soft member slipping out of Baekhyun’s lips, and began to spout apologies, telling him to spit it all out because it’s dirty and disgusting. But to his horror, Baekhyun swallows them and licks the corner of his mouth in delight, giggling a bit when Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped. He told him that it was okay and that he really tastes good, even better than chocolate, but Kyungsoo was having none of it. But then, Baekhyun must be crazy for even thinking how hot his boyfriend is, who’s pacing back and forth in panic completely bare and naked.

 

“Kyungie~” Baekhyun sexily purrs, taking off his shirt in one swift motion. Kyungsoo froze upon hearing that. “Kyungie. Dyo. Baby Soo.” Baekhyun says those words sensually, making Kyungsoo gulp hard, effectively shutting him up and kind of feel something hot and warm surging down his member. Baekhyun grabs both his hands again and pulls him towards the bed, placing Kyungsoo’s hands on his jogging pants once his back hit the soft mattress. Kyungsoo stares down at him, eyes wide and blown away from the sight of Baekhyun biting his lower lip, as if he’s urging for Kyungsoo to go and do whatever he wants to him. And so he did.

 

Kyungsoo started by dipping his head down, meeting Baekhyun’s soft and plump lips mash against his own. And as they began to kiss languidly, he felt Baekhyun’s hand glide over to his hands and guide them ever so gently to pull the elder’s pants down. Kyungsoo breathes out, pulling away to examine his naked boyfriend. Woah. He clears his throat and blinks twice. So this is…this must be what Baekhyun’s penis looks like.

 

Kyungsoo marvels at the sight, hands now wrapped on Baekhyun’s hips, and just stares at the hard member poking his stomach. It was really new for him considering this was the first time he saw a dick other than his own. It was so… well, how can Kyungsoo describe it?

 

“Hey.” Kyungsoo lifts his stare only to meet Baekhyun’s lips crashing to meet his. “I know my dick is pretty but there’s no need to stare at it, stupid.”

 

“Are we…” Kyungsoo gulps, panting about from lack of oxygen. (Damn, Baekhyun is really a good kisser) “Are we gonna…?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that and pulls Kyungsoo by the wrist again until they were at the middle of the bed, Kyungsoo hovering above him. The younger watches Baekhyun as he reaches over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and quickly pulls out a lube and a packet of what Kyungsoo recognizes as a condom. (He didn’t take Health class for nothing)

 

Baekhyun smiles at his boyfriend, but it melted into a firm one when he saw Kyungsoo’s eyes wide in panic and his body slightly shaking. “Soo.” Baekhyun whispers, pushing himself a bit and lets his elbow support half of his frame. “It’s okay.” He chuckles softly, kissing the younger’s tensed jaw. “You won’t hurt me. I’ve already done this before so it’s okay.” Kyungsoo stares at him, as if waiting for something. Baekhyun sighs. “Okay. Maybe it is gonna hurt a little because it’s been so long since I’ve done this. But Soo, it’s okay.” He smiles. “I can take it.”

 

But Kyungsoo seems to be having none of it because he’s already making a move to go, not minding even if his dick is already hard, probably after seeing Baekhyun’s leaking member. But of course, Baekhyun doesn’t let him, effectively trapping the younger from his arms and pulls him by the nape to meet his eager lips. Kyungsoo gives in almost instantly, kissing Baekhyun with force and need, hungry like a beast that escaped. It was then that Baekhyun realized that Kyungsoo was straining himself to do this, afraid that he’s gonna hurt him. But Baekhyun really wants to let Kyungsoo take him and nothing is ever gonna stop that from happening.

 

Baekhyun pulls away from the kiss, popping the cap open, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and let a somewhat cool and sticky gel drop on his palm. Kyungsoo asked what it was and Baekhyun just shrugged as a response, letting the cool gel wrap around the younger’s fingers. And before Kyungsoo could even ask again why this is necessary, Baekhyun leads Kyungsoo’s finger to his puckered hole and slowly pushes in, making him open his mouth in a soundless cry of pure pleasure.

 

As expected, Kyungsoo began to apologize once again, wanting to pull it out only to be stopped by Baekhyun kissing him, assuring him that it’s okay and that it feels good. He tells Kyungsoo to curl his finger, which he did, and Baekhyun drawls out a long moan. And wow, that did not just made Kyungsoo’s dick twitch… nope. (Yup, his dick is so hard that it’s so painful for release)

 

It took a few minutes for Baekhyun to convince Kyungsoo that he can take another finger, urging him to scissor him open and wide, and then tells him that it was okay to insert the third finger. Kyungsoo was still nervous and a little scared, but hearing Baekhyun’s pleasured gasps and sexy moans pushes himself to do what the elder tells him to.

 

“Fuck me, Soo.” Baekhyun moans, a thin line of saliva dripping on the corner of his mouth as a series of _ah_ ’s escape his lips because of the pleasure he feels from Kyungsoo’s fingers pumping in and out of him. “Stick it in.” And just like that, Kyungsoo froze once again, pulling the fingers out quickly. Baekhyun must’ve sensed that his boyfriend is once again panicking from not knowing what to do, so he opens the condom, fumbled a bit as he did and gently places the latex on his boyfriend’s throbbing cock.

 

“Okay?” He asked in which Kyungsoo nodded in reply. And so, he helped Kyungsoo align himself on his hole, jacks it off a little before urging Kyungsoo to put it in. Kyungsoo howls, his eyes clamped shut in pleasure when he felt the tightness of his boyfriend envelope him. He momentarily collapsed on Baekhyun’s body, chest heaving up and down from this new sensation he’s feeling. How come this feels so fucking good? It was then when Kyungsoo began to thrust in and out slowly made Baekhyun whisper out a mewl, pulling Kyungsoo close to him, his teeth gritting in every push in and pull out the younger does. And Kyungsoo continues that languid pace, completely keeping the moans in his mouth to spill and just marvels at the sight of Baekhyun’s face breaking into a pleasured one.

 

“Faster, Soo.” He moans. “Deeper, faster, harder! Please, Soo. _Ah!_ ”

 

And so he did. But when he did though, Kyungsoo yelped when Baekhyun arches his back and tears began to spring out at the corner of the elder’s eyes. He began to spill apologies, whispering that he’s so sorry and all that bull crap, completely stopping the fast movements he’s making. And god, that really made Baekhyun so mad he cursed, swearing that if Kyungsoo won’t move, then he’ll ignore him for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo doesn’t like that so he began to move again, this time, with an incredibly fast pace that had Baekhyun gripping hard on the sheets.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo whispers when he sees Baekhyun bites down his fist, stopping himself from moaning so loud when the younger pushes his knees up so that it presses against his chest to get a better angle in his prostate. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers again, wiping the tears forming on the corner of the elder’s eye. And fuck, how Baekhyun wanted to snap at Kyungsoo for apologizing. Damn, he knows that Kyungsoo’s a virgin but fuck he really knows how to make him go crazy.

 

After a few minutes, Baekhyun comes with a cry, spilling his seed from both of their stomachs and whimpers a bit when Kyungsoo still kept on dragging his tummy from his oversensitive cock. But from the achingly fast pace, he knows that he too is already at his limit. So with a few more thrusts, Kyungsoo empties himself, hips stuttering unevenly and head thrown back with jaw hanging down from the indescribable feeling. Kyungsoo gasps. So this is what an orgasm feels like.

 

Baekhyun was expecting Kyungsoo to kiss him and cuddle until they both drift down to dreamland, but no. Instead, Kyungsoo pulls out from him, taking the condom off and throws it in the nearby bin before crawling back on the bed, body curled up on the very edge, his back against Baekhyun. The elder sat up on the bed, his back resting on the headboard as he stares at his boyfriend with one eyebrow raised. This is…clearly not the reaction he was expecting. But yeah, considering Kyungsoo really loves him with all his heart and that he gave up his virginity for him, (Kyungsoo’s been saving himself for the _one_ ) he feels that he’s really—no—beyond special for the younger.

 

Baekhyun chuckles, crawling towards Kyungsoo, despite feeling tired from their activity earlier, and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s squishy body, his nose nuzzling on the younger’s nape. “Kyungie~” He chuckles when he felt the younger tense a bit. “Let’s do this more often.” He whispers. Kyungsoo sighs, yet bashfully nods, turning around so that he’s face to face with the elder.

 

“I love you.” He heard Kyungsoo say. He simply smiles, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips before snuggling deeper on his boyfriend’s chest.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

**Only You –** Sehun/Kai

 

“Hun-ah, I’m gonna go for a bit.” Tao said, backpack slinging mindlessly on his right shoulder. “Do you mind making up any excuse if Baba asked where I am?”

 

Sehun narrows his eyes at his older brother in 12 minutes, before sighing. “Fine.” He adjusted his backpack behind him before continuing. “Just get home before dark. You know how angry Baba gets if we do.” Tao nodded before running quickly, turning his head to give his little brother a thankful grin in which he responded with a smile.

 

Sehun sighed. He knows that his Baba would get angry if he found out about Tao dating a 30 year old man. Besides the fact that both of them were only 16 years old, the man he is dating is none other than their Uncle Joonmyeon, Uncle Yixing’s ex-boyfriend. Although sometimes he wanted to slap the elder to maybe comeback to his senses, he knows he can’t change his mind because that’s the type of person Tao is.

 

“Hunnie.” Sehun squeaked at that, snapping his head to the side, only to brush lips with a certain tanned boy. He blushed, clearing his throat and took a few steps back, watching as the tanned boy raises his brows in amusement and smirks. The smirk was so sexy, it could be a crime.

 

“J-Jo-Jongin!”

 

“Hey, there.” Jongin winks, making him blush even more. Contrary to his parents, the boy seems to grow up with a bronze skin, unlike his parents that are milky white and his build was far more muscular and a bit macho, unlike his parents that are petite. (They do have muscles, but just a little) Judging from the looks, you could doubt that he is indeed a Do; but regarding his personality, Jongin is quiet, shy and a bit awkward in nature like his Dad and once he’s comfortable to a person, he’s loud, flirty and a bit of a talker like his Papa. He’s also a sophomore like he and Tao, even though he’s younger than him by a year and he is even one of the smartest kids in school. (Another trait that he inherited from Kyungsoo) “How’s exams? You think the tutoring I gave you paid off?”

 

“I don’t know.” Sehun shrugs, beginning to walk towards the school gates with Jongin beside him. “I am confident about English, though.” He smiles at Jongin, who slowly nods his head with a grin. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course.” Jongin chuckles, letting their hands brush before locking their fingers together. “Wouldn’t want my boyfriend to fail now, would I?”

 

And yeah, they’re also dating. They have been since freshmen year. During middle school was the time where both of them realized their growing feelings, thinking that it’s not just puppy love anymore; just 3 weeks before their first day of high school starts, they became official after Jongin professed his love for Sehun. So yeah, that’s the history.

 

“So tomorrow’s test would be Math and History.” Jongin hums as he scans the test schedules on his phone. Sehun groans upon hearing the dreaded subject. Numbers, letters and pi, damn, that’s got to hurt in the head. Jongin softly chuckles, swinging their locked hands and pulls him close until their shoulders were pressed. “Want to come to my place? We could study together.” Sehun narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. “No distractions, I promise.”

 

“There better be not.” Sehun looks at him skeptically before leaning in to kiss Jongin on the lips. “Are your parent’s home, though?”

 

“Nah.” Jongin waves in dismissal. “Dad and Papa are busy with work lately and they rarely come home so we’re probably gonna be all alone.” The younger wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, only to get smacked by Sehun on the face. “I know! I know. No distractions!” Sehun just giggles in reply.

 

**\-----**

 

“Dad?” Jongin warily calls out the attention of his father, who was munching happily on a small cup of pudding. It would be completely normal, yes, but his father was, well, standing there with nothing but boxers and his hair is wildly disheveled. It was odd looking at him like that. Jongin thought that maybe his Dad just got out from bed.

 

“Ah, Jongin.” His Dad raises his brows in recognition of the two boys in school uniform. “Sehunnie, nice of you to come here, ah…” He stares down at his half-nakedness and awkwardly licks his lower lip. “Well, we’re all guys here so… could you please ignore—uh—whatever this is?” Jongin just shrugs while Sehun nodded, blushing. “Anyways, you here to study? I could make pasta for dinner.” His Dad smiles at the blonde male. “Would you like to stay and have dinner with us?”

 

“That would be---“

 

“Kyungie, what’s taking you so lon—oh?” Jongin’s jaw dropped unattractively at the sight of his Papa wearing his Dad’s work blouse, which was buttoned in the wrong places, and just like his Dad, he was also wearing boxers. His hair is also wildly disheveled like he also just got out from bed. Jongin put two pieces together and immediately scrunches his nose in disgust.

 

His Papa awkwardly clears his throat and cautiously took a few steps back, managing a smile at his son and Sehun. “You two— _he gestures at the couple_ \---did not see anything.” And with that, he quickly grabs his husband’s wrist and pulls him along, ignoring the whines and protest because he’s still not finished eating.

 

“Well,” Sehun clasps his hands together and clears his throat. “That was weird. But romantic, yet at the same time weird.” Jongin groans upon hearing that, pulling him along the way. “You can’t blame them if they miss each other **that** much. You did say that they’ve been busy with work.”

 

“Right. Memory erase. My room. Study. Now.”

 

“But seriously, Jongin. It really is romantic.” The younger stops walking and turns around to face his boyfriend. “The two of you making passionate love after not being able to see each other for a while. Don’t you think it’s cute?” Sehun giggles, making Jongin’s heart skip a beat at the sound. “Besides,” The Sehun trails his hand down and laces their fingers together. “Wouldn’t it be nice if that was us in the future?”

 

Jongin clears his throat, his face beet red at the thought of Sehun wearing his work blouse and approaches him with a sexy and inviting smile. Jongin shakes his head, thinking that they’re here to study and slowly chants a, _No distractions_ in his mind. But somehow his traitorous head managed to lean forward and captured Sehun’s lips, enveloping him in a slow and steady kiss. Jongin really does see Sehun in his future. He knows it will be him from the start ever since they were still little. It was only him.

 

They pulled away after hearing a loud thud coming from upstairs, making Jongin groan in annoyance. “Can we study at your place, instead?” Sehun gulps hard and just nodded, not wanting to imagine the things that his Uncles may or may not be doing in their bedroom. “Wait. Are you sure it’s okay at your house? I mean, you parents might also be---“

 

“Relax.” Sehun assures, squeezing their joined hands as they begin to walk out of the house. “They only do it on Saturdays.”

 

* * *

 

**Resolution –** Suho/Tao, Luhan/Minseok; hint!Lay/Chen

 

The atmosphere is thick.

 

It was so thick that Minseok can’t even step on the dining room without sweating beads. The tension, the awkwardness and Lu Han’s secretive, yet at the same time, obvious glare to Joonmyeon is making Minseok panic at the thought of what’s gonna happen if them if an hour passed. He fears that Lu Han might not control himself. Not that he doesn’t trust his husband but, he knows Lu Han well.

 

He’s not really good at keeping things to himself.

 

“So…” Minseok clears his throat and gingerly wipes the corner of his husband’s lips to remove the tiny bits of mash potato that he didn’t bother before continuing. “I hope you like the food, Joonmyeon.” He smiles. “I had it prepared just for tonight.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Joonmyeon bowed his head slightly, smiling when Tao reaches over and squeezes his hand affectionately. “I enjoy it very much. It is rather tasty. Actually, I’m not very fond of mash potatoes because it’s kind of sticky to swallow, but eating this changed my perspective of it.” He says before stuffing another spoonful of the food, smiling at his lover’s father.

 

Minseok smiles back, swishing his fork a bit before reaching his glass of water to take a drink.

 

“Of course, you’ll love it. Yixing’s the one who taught him that.” Lu Han spoke, his tone blank and dull, and his eyes were piercing and dark. Joonmyeon froze, letting his eyes fall on his glass of water while Tao just gulped hard, jaw clenched and teeth biting his lower lip in an attempt to control himself.

 

Minseok sighs and simply hums, rubbing Lu Han’s nape affectionately as if sending him a secret message to calm down and keep his shit together. “Well yeah,” Minseok smiles at Joonmyeon, who returns the smile hesitantly. “I’ve been trying to get my kitchen skills a bit higher because Han and I’s work schedule doesn’t seem to match anymore, so it’s kind of sad not to eat my baby’s cooking.” Minseok squeezes Lu Han’s hand, who smiles at him in return, his eyes softening a bit when he met Minseok’s but returns back to the cold and hard one when he looked away. “And my cousin, Jongdae, told me that instead of taking up cooking lessons, I should get Yixing as my cooking instructor instead.”

 

Joonmyeon hums in question, furrowing his brows a bit.

 

“Uncle Jongdae and Uncle Lay are dating. They have been ever since last year.” Tao smiles at the elder, which made Joonmyeon smile back at him without hesitation, his heart softening at chest beginning to tighten at the sight of how beautiful his lover is. It wasn’t a mistake, he thought. It wasn’t a mistake to love Kim Zitao.

 

And he was really grateful to Tao’s appa, Kim Minseok, who smiles at him and treats him well even though he knows that he’s just doing it for his son’s happiness. But then, there’s Lu Han. Joonmyeon remembers the Lu Han who greets him with a toothy smile when he appears just behind Yixing while they were dating. He remembers hanging out with the man, laughing at some joke when Minseok at him were just married a few weeks in China. He remembers Lu Han telling him that he will never ever forgive him if he made Yixing cry. Joonmyeon sighs. This must be what the elder is talking about. And to make things worse, he’s dating his son.

 

Joonmyeon nods. “Ah, I see.” He settles his fork down to take a sip of his water. “Your cousin is very lucky to have someone like Yixing, sir.” Minseok raises his eyebrows, chuckles and opens his mouth to reply, but as expected, he was cut off.

 

“Oh, that bastard’s so lucky indeed.” Lu Han forces a smile, speaking the words with gritted teeth. “I mean, he gets to eat Yixing’s delicious homemade cooking, he gets to spend so much time with Yixing because, yeah, of course, they’re living in the same roof back at China. Obviously.”

 

Minseok seeps in a lot of air and sighs. “Lu Han.”

 

“Right. I remember taking 2 years before Yixing agreed to live in the same apartment as you, right?” Hearing that made Joonmyeon flinch. “But with Jongdae, oh god, it took 2 months. Just fucking two months and they’re already sleeping in the same bed. Why?” Lu Han scoffs a laugh. “I don’t know, maybe Jongdae is just better than you.”

 

Minseok snaps his eyes at Joonmyeon, whose eyes were hard, staring at his plate like it’s all he can ever see. “Lu Han, stop.”

 

“He’s much sweeter than you. He’s charming, funny and hilarious. But you know what made Yixing risk his heart and love someone again?” Lu Han glares at Joonmyeon, eyes dark and expression hard as his grip on the fork began to tighten. “Jongdae keeps his promises. Jongdae isn’t a fucking liar!”

 

“Enough!” Minseok slams his hands on the table, standing up, his face red from anger and frustration. Lu Han wasn’t even scared, nor even startled a bit from that. He’s angry, too. Angry at Joonmyeon for coming here, angry at his son for loving such a horrible man and angry at his husband for even inviting him here in their home. It was a good thing that Sehun was staying over at the Do household for tonight. If not, he may have witnessed another fight from his parents, something that he doesn’t want to see.

 

“Baba.” Tao stares at his father, hurt and confusion plastered on his face. Lu Han wanted to hug his son, tell him that everything’s all right. But it’s not. Nothing will ever be all right. “Baba, why can’t you accept us?” Lu Han simply stares at him. “Uncle Lay’s happy with Uncle Jongdae. I can see it. Even you and Appa can see it, too. See that Uncle Lay is so happy in Uncle Jongdae’s arms.” He said, voice shaking a bit. “Why can’t hyung be happy, too? Why can’t I be with him, baba?”

 

Lu Han closes his eyes and sighs, looking at his husband, whose glaring at the wall (Yup, his Minmin is so mad. He have to apologize later before bed) before back at his son. “I’ve seen your Uncle break down. I’ve seen him do things that made me cry because I have no idea what to do to lessen the pain he’s feeling. I may have been careless to let him hurt Yixing, but I learned my lesson.” Lu Han pauses to glare at the carrier beside his son. “I can’t afford to let you hurt my son the way you hurt my best friend.”

 

And with that, Lu Han stood up from his seat, and walked away, the sound of the back door closing with a loud thud echoes the dining room to the kitchen. Minseok sighs and lets himself fall back on the chair, rubbing his temple in frustration. This is so hard. This is so fucking hard. He groans. He’s torn between his husband and son, not wanting to side from the both because he loves them equally as a lover and son.

 

“I’m sorry.” He sighs again, throwing an apologetic look at the dazed Joonmyeon. “I’ll go and talk to him. Tao, escort Joonmyeon ho-“

 

“I’ll talk to him.”

 

The younger’s eyes suddenly went wide. “H-Hyung. Baba’s angry. You know that—“

 

“I know.” Joonmyeon nods, managing a small smile as he caresses his lover’s head affectionately. “Just trust me, okay?” He then shifts his attention at Minseok, who just stares at him, face blank and dull. He knows Minseok is like this whenever he and Lu Han are fighting. He’s always like this even when the two were still dating. Minseok tilts his head, as if pointing where his husband might ran off to and just silently walks away.

 

“Be careful, okay?” Tao whispers. “It’s hard for me to fight with baba. I don’t want to lose you, too.”

 

“Don’t be stupid.” He lightly kisses the younger’s lips before making his way towards the kitchen, pausing for a moment when he met the back door’s cold knob. He takes in a deep breath and sighs. Well, here goes nothing.

  
**\-----**

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Joonmyeon froze upon hearing Lu Han’s cold tone of speaking. The elder was staring at the old swing set, remembering the time when Minseok would swing back and forth with a six-year old Sehun clutching his tiny arms on Minseok’s neck while Tao would sit on his appa’s lap, laughing out loud. Oh how he wished for time to go back. The time where the drama was nothing but a mere nightmare.

 

“I know you weren’t expecting me.”

 

“I was expecting Minseok.”

 

“He’s at the living room with Tao.” Came Joonmyeon’s quick reply. “Lu Han.” He pauses. “Hyung, let’s talk.”

 

“About what?”

 

“There’s…” Joonmyeon sighs. “There’s something you need to know.” He stops when he saw Lu Han turn around and faces him with eyebrows furrowed. “Yixing was the one who broke things off not me.” The elder’s eyes widen, his jaw beginning to tighten. “It’s true.” Joonmyeon gulped hard, remembering the events back at China.

 

Yixing was crying, sitting on the bed as he stares at him with red and puffy eyes. Joonmyeon asked him what’s wrong, but he just shook his head and looks away, telling him that they’re done after a few minutes. Of course, Joonmyeon was shocked, slightly hurt upon hearing that. That’s when he saw his wallet wide open with a picture of a 14 year old Tao in there.

 

_“At first I thought you were just fond of him, you know?” Yixing smiles ruefully at him. “But you don’t fool me, Joonmyeon.” He sniffles. “You love the kid—no, wait—you’re **in love** with the kid.” _

 

Joonmyeon shouted at him at that time, telling Yixing that he’s crazy and delusional because it’s impossible for a man in his mid-twenties to fall in love with a fourteen year old. He told Yixing that he loves him and not Tao and pleads for the younger to stop joking around and take back what he said about breaking up. But unfortunately, Yixing was dead serious. And maybe Joonmyeon was out of his mind at that time, because damn, he really loves Yixing and he was breaking up with him over a stupid reason he kept on denying. And so with a hard and frustrating tone, Joonmyeon told Yixing that he’s the one breaking things off with him not the other way around, before leaving their apartment.

 

Lu Han remains standing there, staring at him with confused and questioning eyes.

 

“He broke things off with me because he found out that I fell in love with your son.” Joonmyeon said. “And well, let’s just say that Yixing’s not the only one hurting at the sudden break up.” He ruefully smiled, absentmindedly kicking the small invisible speck of dusts on the green grass. “To be honest, I really hate Jongdae at first because he’s got this little crush on Yixing even when we’re still dating, but now, I’m kind of happy for them. And maybe you are right, hyung.” Joonmyeon slowly nodded. “Jongdae is better than me. He makes Yixing happier than when he did with me.”

 

Lu Han hums. “And your point is?”

 

“I’m really in love with your son, hyung.” Joonmyeon said, voice filled with determination and eyes dead serious. “Even Yixing noticed it. At first it scared me, I can’t simply fall in love with a fourteen year old which is why I tried to distance myself, refrain myself from visiting your house. But I can’t… It only grows and it’s fucking scary how my affections for your son is so strong I can’t even control it.”

 

“You love my son.” Lu Han echoes. “Do you think that reason alone will make me accept you?”

 

“No, but hyung, please—“

 

“You’re already a grown up but you still haven’t learn not to interrupt someone. You do know that I am still not finished talking, Joonmyeon.” The younger immediately mumbled an apology upon hearing that, bowing his head slightly in the process. “But apparently, my son returns your affections and I think it’s kind of too late to stop that.” Lu Han sighs. “Besides that, I don’t think I can survive the disapproving stares my husband is giving me.”

 

“Wait…what are you implying?”

 

Lu Han hums, his face still blank. “So stupid.” He clicks his tongue in distaste. “Go with Tao. I may have acknowledged your relationship but that doesn’t mean I acknowledge you as a person. I still hate you, Kim Joonmyeon.” Lu Han looks at him from head to toe before looking away. “Go before I change my mind and I’ll murder you instead.”

 

For a normal person, it would be offensive and hurtful, but for Joonmyeon, it was enough. Actually, it was more than enough. He wanted to hug the elder, but decided against it and just bowed his head in 90 degrees, shouting his deepest thanks and how grateful he is for his acceptance. (Lu Han cutting him off by telling that he’s just acknowledging it. There’s a difference, you know?)

 

After Joonmyeon ran back inside the house, Minseok appears a few moments later with a wide grin plastered on his face. Lu Han raises his brows skeptically, sighing tiredly as he watches his husband approach him.

 

“Finally accepted them?”

 

“God, I just acknowledged them. There’s a difference, Minseok!”

 

Minseok just hums and pulls his husband by the nape and gently plants a kiss on his cheek, making Lu Han blush at the gesture. “Well, that’s a start.” The elder trails his fingers along his hair. Lu Han just hums at that and leans his forehead on his husband’s shoulder.

 

Something tells Lu Han that this was far from the beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the typos and grammatical errors


End file.
